I Hate You, I Love You
by Luce-and-Lish
Summary: "Wait... no..." "I see you've figured it out, flower. My name is Greyson Gothel. Son of Mother Gothel." It is time that the rest of the stories are told... (Part of The Stories of the Lost) (Rated T for language and mentions of violence) (Cover made by a great friend)
1. Foreword

The 'Descendants' franchise told the tales of the sons and daughters of great heroes and villains, from Maleficent to Beast and Belle. However, it only focused on a fraction of these children. Why? Surely there are more stories to be told, but, once upon a time, they were too painful to talk about.

So the stories were modified, several people were cut out or replaced. But it is time that the true stories are told, that the missing sons and daughters are exposed...

The one in which the children of two enemies defy the mutual hatred their families attempted to drill into them since they were born and fall in love.

Disclaimer: We only own our own characters, all rights to Descendants, their characters and plot points go to Disney, Kenny Ortega and the Descendants Team.


	2. One

It was around a week after the royal cotillion, and preparations had begun to welcome more villain kids to Auradon. Ben was just in his little office, and he soon heard a knock at his door.

"Come on in" Ben called, not looking up from the papers he was filling out.

The door opened and Jay entered. He had his signature red beanie on his head, of course his leather jacket too. "Hey Ben." he said as he walked fully into the room.

Ben looked up from his paperwork and smiled slightly. "Jay. What can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering... Dizzy is coming over from the Isle in a few days, right?" Jay asked.

"Yes, and my guards have mentioned how ecstatic she was when she was asked," Ben replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I have a friend over on the Isle..." Jay began. "And I was wondering... if he could be given a chance here too."

"It's a bit of a short notice..." Ben said thoughtfully. "But I'm sure I could work something out. Who is he?"

"Greyson. The son of Mother Gothel." Jay said. "He was a good friend."

Ben wrote this down on a slip of paper. "Any idea where he might be found?" He asked.

"His mother has a hazelnut soup shop that he works at. He's usually there." Jay explained.

Ben finished scribbling down the location and looked up from the paper. "I'll send this off later today" he promised.

"Thank you." Jay nodded.

"Anything else?" Ben asked.

"No that's it." Jay said, walking towards the door.

"Bye" Ben called out.

"Bye." Jay waved a little, exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

"MOTHER" shouted Greyson Gothel, stomping into the room, a decree crumpled in his hands. "Why the fuck did you agree FOR ME to go to this peppy-ass place?" You could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears in anger.

"Actually, Greyson," Maleficent, who he hadn't noticed when he entered in his fit of anger, making him stand up straight and freeze. "It was me who convinced your mother to make you go to Auradon." She stood up and placed a long-nailed hand on the frozen teen's shoulder coming up behind him.

"Why, Greyson. This is a good thing." Gothel replied, sitting on a red velvet chair and looking at her son. "Maleficent has an excellent idea." Maleficent dragged the teen and sat him on a chair, taking the opposite one his mother next to him.

"See, I know that Jay is your partner in crime, and that you and my daughter used to be... " Maleficent paused. " Romantically involved... " she spat those words out, "With each other. But they simply aren't the same people anymore. They've been corrupted by Auradon and all its goodness. And now..." she said a bit more excitedly. "We have an opportunity to get them back," she looked right into his eyes. "Don't you want that?"

"Well yeah but--" Greyson started.

"Then it's settled. You will go to Auradon and restore my daughter and her... friends... and bring them back home where they belong."

"Don't fail us Greyson." Gothel said. "You'll be back here in no time."

"How should I do it?" He asked, knowing full well that going against these two women would be fruitless. Maleficent sighed and gestured at Gothel to explain

"You're mischievous." Gothel began. "You will pull pranks and frame them for it. Do anything you can to make it seem like they are returning to their evil ways. Do not let your past friendship with Jay get in the way of your mission. Make them all miss life on the Isle. Make them want to come home." she explained. "You are rotten to the core. Make Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos remember that."

"Yes mother." Grey nodded. "I will not let you down."

"You better not" Maleficent grumbled.

"Good. And remember," Gothel cleared her throat. "Motheerrr knows best." she sang, gesturing to herself.

"Of course she does" Greyson grumbled.


	3. Two

**(Still learning how to work the site, but the story must continue!)**

Raelynn, the daughter of Rapunzel and Flynn, was just laying on her bed on her stomach, her earphones in her ears and she was stroking Zivon, her little orange chameleon. Her long brown hair was pushed over her right shoulder and her mother's trusty frying pan close by as it always was. She had finished classes earlier than her best friend Cecilia, the daughter of Alice in Wonderland. However, she was taking longer than usual.

"Oh come on C, how long can you take?" Rae huffed, bored. Suddenly the door burst open.

"RAE!" a blonde girl shouted, barging into the room, completely out of breath. "HAVE... YOU ... HEARD?" she asked between gasps, sitting suddenly on her best friends bed.

"Jeez Cecilia!" Rae jumped back so she was kneeling on the bed. "Give me warning next time!" she gasped, pulling out her headphones. "What are you talking about?" she looked at the blonde girl.

"Water... please." Cecilia gasped, ignoring Rae's question. "Well this is your own fault for tiring yourself out." Rae sighed, standing up and throwing a bottle of water over to Cecilia. Zivon crawled up Rae's arm and perched on her shoulder. Cecilia drank the water greedily.

"I really needed that." she said as she put the bottle down. "What was I going to say... oh yeah! Guess what" Celia said excitedly, now bouncing on the bed.

"If you're going to bounce can you do that on your own bed please?" Rae sighed. "What has you even more bubbly and excited than usual, C?" she asked. "You know how at Cotillion Evie asked Ben to bring Cinderella's stepsister's daughter from the Isle?" Cecilia began, stopping her bouncing but still being really peppy and excited.

"Yeeeaah.." Rae nodded slowly. "That's Dizzy, right?"

"Yep" Cecilia replied. "Apparently, she's not coming alone. There are rumours that she's coming with another VK!" Cecilia giggled. "A boy at that. And you would never guess who his mother is!"

Rae's eyes widened a little. "Okay, okay, I don't really care. Two more VKs are coming blah blah blah." Zivon's eyebrow bones raised and he let out a little noise. "Plus, rumours , C. Don't trust them."

"But Rae... you have to know this..." Cecilia insisted. "His mother is..."

"I don't care!" Rae snapped. "I don't care about them. They're just more people. I don't have to be involved with them, I don't care who his mother is, even if it is true."

"But..." Cecilia tried to protest.

"C, I. Don't. Care." Rae rolled her eyes. "If this is true, then when do they arrive?"

"As far as I know, the day after tomorrow" Cecilia explained, giving up with Rae and retrieved her bunny, Winston, out of his cage and sat in her bed, with him on her lap, not caring if he shed white fur over her blue dress.

"So, Friday then." Rae said, sitting back down on her bed after smoothing down her lilac and pink dress. Zivon stayed perched on her shoulder as Rae gently stroked him. "I'm guessing Ben will want us there to welcome them."

"I mean," Cecilia said stroking Winston "He wants us to be there, but isn't making us be there."

"Well that's good because I didn't really want to go." Rae smiled a little. "I have a painting I need to finish, and you know big gatherings aren't my thing anyway."

"You still should know that..." Cecilia tried again.

"Cecilia. I don't care whose child it is. It doesn't matter to me." Rae sighed.

"It should..." Cecilia murmured, looking down at the floor.

"Did you say something C?" Rae questioned.

"Nope." Cecilia replied, looking up and shaking her head.

"Ooookayyyy then." Rae tilted her head.

'Let's hope this all goes well...' Cecilia thought. 'She's going to hate everything when she finds out.'


	4. Three

**So I'm In vacation (which is why the updates are sporadic) and I'm also trying to revise the all the chapters (and I'll be going over the ones up as well) but I thought you guys deserved another update so here it is :) enjoy.**

Two days soon passed and it was time for the new VKs to come to Auradon. The guards were first heading to Lady Tremaine's Curl Up And Dye to pick up the daughter of Drizella, Dizzy Tremaine. She was very excited since it had been her dream to go to Auradon Prep and now it was coming true, all thanks to Evie. There was a knock at the door which instantly got Dizzy excited. She rushed to the door and squealed. There was a guard stood there.

"Ready, Miss Tremaine?" He asked.

"Yes yes yes yes yes!" Dizzy bounced on her toes as she followed the guard out of the shop and into the car. "Can we go now? I can't wait to get there!"

"We have one more VK to collect." the guard explained, beginning to drive through the Isle until he reached Gothel's Hazelnut Soup Kitchen. He got out of the car and knocked on the door.

Greyson knew it was coming. His mother had packed his bags last night. He slowly opened the door.

"You are Greyson Gothel?" the guard asked, looking down at the boy.

"Yes sir! You the idiot they sent to collect me? Let me tell you, your uniform isn't attracting anyone at aaallll." Grey smirked slightly.

The guard sighed. "In the car." he said simply, pointing to the sleek black limo behind them. Grey turned around.

"Bye mother!" he called, receiving no reply. He grabbed his bags and began making his way to the limo. Very slowly.

"We don't have forever." the guard grumbled, opening the door for Grey, revealing the very visibly excitable Dizzy.

"Hi!" she waved as the guard moved round to the front of the car and getting in. Grey muttered a 'hi' and nodded his head but didn't say much. He had no qualm against her but she could be... slightly overbearing at times. The car soon started up and Dizzy stayed quiet for a little while but she was still bouncing. "I've been waiting for this forever! Aren't you excited?" she asked. "You're Mother Gothel's son aren't you?"

"Yes I am. And no I'm not excited." he drawled out, stretching his legs in the seat. "But you are excited enough for both of us so there's no issue there."

"Oh. But why not? It's such a great opportunity!" Dizzy looked up at Grey, her whole face and body bursting with excitement.

"Child. Chill." Grey said. "I'm not like you. The only reason I'm going is because my mother is making me. If it were up to me, I'd be back in the Isle, living life like I want. Not in a preppy school with stuck up people. Your expectations are way too high. And with high expectations, you're bound to experience disappointment."

"They're not all stuck up. Evie isn't. Mal isn't. I thought you and Jay were friends!" Dizzy said, quite confused. "I'm not going to be disappointed. I've always wanted to go to Auradon and it's finally happening!"

"They aren't from the Isle, therefore don't count. They are, and will always be, VKs." he said. "And if you say so."

"You just have to meet some of them! I'm sure you'll realise they aren't all stuck up." Dizzy smiled. "It'll be fine."

Before they knew it, they were crossing the magic barrier. "Wow! This is amazing." Dizzy squealed.

"Yippee..." Grey said very sarcastically.

"Oh come on. You have to be at least a little bit excited!" Dizzy said as Auradon Prep came into view.

"Nope. Nada." Grey replied. "Not at all." He tried looking around but the only thing he saw was a bunch of smiling people. Too many smiling people.

"LOOK!" Dizzy gasped, pressing her nose up against the window. "There's the school! And I can see Ben! And Mal! And Carlos! And Jay! AND EVIE!" she squealed.

"You are seriously going to damage your vocal chords, Dizzy" Grey grumbled. "Where? I can't see them..." he said, a bit more gently than before.

"There!" Dizzy moved her head to reveal the group of them stood together, watching the limo slow down.

"Thanks." he murmured. "If you tell anyone I said thanks, I will make sure some laxatives end up in your food."

"Okay..." Dizzy nodded as the car stopped. The guard came around and opened the door. Dizzy instantly jumped out and ran up to Evie, hugging her. Evie laughed and hugged the girl back.

"Dizzy! I see someone's excited."

"Of course!" Dizzy beamed. "I'm finally here! With you!" She smiled up at the blue haired girl.

"Hey Dizzy." Mal smiled.

"Mal!" Dizzy hugged Mal before running over to Ben and hugging him. "Thank you thank you thank you so much Ben." she said.

Ben's eyebrows shot up briefly but he leaned down slightly to hug the girl back, smiling. "You're welcome. Evie and Mal have said wonderful things about you."

"They have?!" Dizzy squealed a little. "It has been my dream to come to Auradon prep and it's actually happening!" she stepped back and started bouncing up and down.

"Of course we have." Evie laughed.

Ben looked at the car, where Grey was getting out. "I guess that's our second transfer."

"Yeah. He wasn't very cheery in the car." Dizzy folded her arms.

"Ohhhhh I bet he wasn't." Mal laughed awkwardly.

"When was he ever?" Evie said, elbowing Mal slightly.

"Am I missing something here?" Ben asked.

"Very good point, E." Mal rolled her eyes slightly, ignoring Ben's question.

"Like I said, he was our friend." Jay commented. Evie laughed and attempted disguising it with a slowly walked up to them, backpack on. He tried not to scowl... tried .

"Nice cover up, E." Mal rolled her eyes before looking at the boy who had walked up to them. "Ah, Grey. Same old scowl I see." she folded her arms.

"Mal. Same old attitude I see." he imitated her pose. "Nice to know you haven't changed much."

Mal rolled her eyes at him imitating her. "What, you expected me to act like one of the pink perfect princesses?" Mal laughed. "I may be in Auradon but I'm not stupid enough to change that much."

Grey uncrossed his arms. "I knew you were a smart one." He stepped closer and patted her head.

Mal rolled her eyes. "Still going to pat my head are you."

"Any reason why I should stop?" Grey smirked.

"Becauseeeee it annoys me." Mal rolled her eyes again.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it back in the day. Or at least tolerated it." Grey grinned. "The good ol' days."

"Back then. We've all changed since then." Mal raised an eyebrow slightly. "And things aren't exactly the same..."

"No they certainly aren't." Grey said.

"Um... what's going on?" Ben said quietly to Evie, not taking his eyes off his girlfriend and the newest arrival.

"They used to date. Well, as much as someone 'dates' on the Isle," Evie explained. She placed her hand on his arm. "Don't worry. They're just friends now."

"I'm not worried. Not at all..." Ben muttered, not very convincingly.

"Awwhhh is Benny boo jealous?" Mal smirked, taking Audrey's old nickname for Ben.

Grey smirked as Ben turned slightly red. "I guess you never told him?" Grey said. He fake pouted. "Did I mean that little to you?"

"Let's just say you weren't my biggest concern here." Mal sighed. "Don't flatter yourself, you weren't on my mind." she turned to Ben. "And you don't need to worry. You have no competition." she smiled, blowing a strand of her purple hair out of her face.

Ben smiled slightly, stepped towards her and hugged her. "I trust you don't worry."

"That hurt." Greyson said, but returned to his cocky smirk. "What about you Evie?"

"Eh," Evie shrugged. "A little." she stepped towards him, looking him up and down. "You do need a new outfit though."

"Of course. Evie with her fashion already." Mal commented, breaking her hug with Ben.

"I expected nothing less." Grey said. "You look different, Evie. And Carlos," he nodded towards the boy with the dog. "You've grown." Grey moved towards Jay. "And here he is. The reason I'm here. My partner in crime." He suddenly punched Jay's shoulder.

"Hey Grey." Jay said after jumping back in surprise slightly. "Definitely been a while."

"It has. I was hoping our reunion would be in the Isle but..." Grey shrugged. "Beggars can't be choosers."

"I'm glad you're here, bro." Jay placed a hand on Grey's shoulder. "It's been weird without you."

"Back at ya." Grey said. "The isle's been quiet without you four. Well, except for the last two weeks..."

"Yeeeeaahh... just a little bit of drama." Mal muttered, knowing it was her fault. Ben put his arm around her and pulled her towards him.

"Thank you, honestly. That showdown was the most entertaining thing in WEEKS." replied Grey as Mal sighed a little.

"Yeah well... had to get our king back." she smiled up at Ben. "Wait... you were there? I didn't see you if you were... though I guess I was more focused on getting Ben back and fighting shrimpy."

"Word spread pretty fast of your return. I tried finding you guys but by the time I got there... well the battle was pretty much on." Grey shrugged.

"Yeah I can imagine..." Mal nodded. "Good old Isle of the Lost... have you seen Uma since then?"

"Twice. Once she came back looking like a wet dog." Grey grinned at the memory. "And another time.." his smile faded.

"Another time...?" Mal tilted her head, folding her arms over her chest. "She came looking for your mother..." Grey muttered.

" What?" Mal's face dropped.

"You didn't know did you..." Greyson said softly, stepping towards her.

"Maleficent is back?" Ben asked hugging Mal to him, her back against his front.

"Uma reversed the spell while she had the book" Grey explained.

"What do you mean? No... but... my mom's back?" Mal shook her head in disbelief. "

I'd thought news would get back to you after a while... she hasn't been keeping a low profile, per say." Grey said.

"The Isle... it has no contact with Auradon. I can't believe she's back. I have to go confront her! She'll wreak havoc!" Mal exclaimed, pulling herself out of Ben's grip.

"Mal, no." Ben said, grabbing her wrist. "You can't."

"He's right..." Grey said, surprising the king. "You can't go back there. She's pissed at you. If you go back... you may not return."

"Mal please." Evie said, going over to her best friend.

"But I can't just let her be on the Isle! She'll ruin everything... she'll find her way here... she's the Mistress of All Evil..." Mal sighed, pulling her wrist away from Ben.

"She doesn't even have her spell book." Carlos pointed out.

"The spell book is in the museum. I gave it to Fairy Godmother at Cotillion!" Mal raised her voice. "I have to go!

"Mal, you know you can't." Jay frowned.

"Mal, no." Now Grey was the one grabbing her wrist. "She isn't going to do anything. She doesn't even have magic anymore. She's a grumpy old lady. A very scary one. She can't even fix her wrinkles." he shuddered.

"Please Mal..." Evie begged.

Mal sighed. "If there's any destruction I'm going to the Isle. If she somehow finds a way to contact me, I'm going to the Isle... but fine." she pulled her wrist away from Grey. Ben sighed but nodded. "This is my fault, and if anything happens, I'm taking responsibility for it." Mal stated firmly.

"That is not true Mal." said Ben.

"Don't try to defend me, you know it is and so do I." Mal protested. "I took my mother to the Isle when I left here... The only difference was that she was a lizard..."

"You didn't know. It's not your fault." He looked up at Jay. "Can you give Greyson the tour and show him to his room? I need to tell my parents about this." he said, and then turned to look at Evie. "Take Mal to your room. I'll be there soon ok?"

"Of course." Evie nodded. "Come on Mal, let's go." she said, extending her hand.

Mal sighed. "Okay..." she reached out and took Evie's hand and then turned to Ben. "But please... even though she's evil, don't let them hurt her."

"Sure." Jay nodded. "Need a catch up with my ol' partner in crime anyway." he smiled, placing a hand on Grey's shoulder.

"What about me?" Dizzy interrupted. "Can I go with Evie and Mal?"

"Of course, Dizzy." said Evie. "I'll show you to your room later."

"Yay!" Dizzy squealed, pulling both Mal and Evie into a hug. The three of them walked away from the group, Dizzy bouncing excitedly and Mal clearly distressed.

"So, I guess it's just you and me buddy." Jay said to Greyson.

"Did you get this nice of a welcome when you got here?" Grey asked.

"It was really... loud and smiley. I can remember I tried to steal stuff from the limo but it didn't really work out." Jay chuckled at the memory.

"Wait, we aren't supposed to steal stuff?" Grey said innocently glancing at his backpack. "Oh well, too late."

"Grey what did you take?" Jay shook his head.

"Some brown stuff that was there, and other sweet things. I have never seen it before." Grey replied. "I'm not one for technology, you're the one who would've been able to take the more valuable stuff."

"So you took chocolate and candy." Jay sighed. "You don't steal here in Auradon. Trust me, I learned the hard way." he said, walking into the school building.

"I can handle no stealing but I can't believe you didn't even try."Grey retorted "You? Not stealing? What is this sorcery?"

Jay rolled his eyes. "This isn't the Isle of the Lost. It's different here..." he paused. "I don't know. Maybe I kinda miss it sometimes..." he muttered. "But do not tell anyone I told you that." he said quickly, walking towards a door.

"There's the Jay I know." Grey chuckled.

"This is your room, feel free to explore. There is a curfew though, don't break it. Carlos and my room is two doors down. Oh, and don't go to the girls' dorms. They come here, but we don't go there." Jay explained. "Will you be okay from here?"

"Well that's lame. And yeah, I'll be fine." Grey said.

"See ya later buddy." Jay smiled, punching Grey's arm.

"Where are you going?" Grey asked. "Bored of me already? What am I supposed to do all day?" he sighed dramatically, falling back onto the bed. "

I have practise. Fencing." Jay explained, rolling his eyes, looking down at Grey. "Go explore Auradon Prep. Introduce yourself... just be nice. This isn't the Isle."

"Fencing?" He asked. "What's that?"

"It's a sport. Kinda like sword fighting but safer." Jay shrugged.

"That sounds both cool... but lame." Grey replied. "And introduce myself to who? All the preppy princes? Or the princesses?"

"They're not all preppy, trust me." Jay said. "This school is pretty cool when you get used to it. Just takes a while."

"Don't you miss your father?" Grey asked suddenly. "I'm surprised you haven't asked about him."

Jay sighed. "Well... no not really. Our parents never cared for us. They used us to do their dirty work."

"They just want what's best for us. That's what they always say." Grey argued. "I'm sure Jafar misses you."

"Yeah, misses me stealing things for him." Jay grumbled. Grey didn't really have a response to that so he stayed quiet. "Yeah. They use us. They're villains, Grey. I'm sure Gothel has used you for things too. Like as an employee for her shop. You can't tell me you did that willingly." Jay pointed out. "But anyway, you're not gonna believe it anytime soon. I'm going to be late for practise." he muttered, walking towards the door.

"Bye" Grey muttered a bit thoughtfully. "What if... naw I can't be thinking like that. It's this place. This has some sort of spell. Mother loves me. She needs me. I have a job to do."


	5. Four

**A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited! Sorry for the long wait I've been trying to figure out something in relation with this story. Just saying, the song (Healing Incantation) referenced in this chapter is not mine (obviously). I hope you all have a wonderful day!**

The brunette princess Raelynn had been just painting away in her dorm room, avoiding all of the welcoming celebrations. It just never interested her, she didn't see the point of it all. The villain kids were just people, they probably wouldn't even want such a huge welcome. Her painting of a night sky was coming along, she was just painting the lanterns her mother would always rave about. The thought of her mother made her smile. Rae glanced down to the frying pan attached to her bag before looking back up at the painting and continuing. She had painted ever since she was a baby, her mother had taught her. Zivon was perched on Rae's shoulder, watching the girl paint. He made a little squeak.

"I know they're coming today, Zivon. It doesn't really matter to me." she replied to the chameleon. "Let's just hope they don't try to talk to me... at least not now." she muttered, dipping her paintbrush in yellow paint, accidentally flicking some onto her cheek, but not noticing as she was too concentrated on painting.

On the other side of the building, Greyson Gothel decided it was time to explore the building and see what he had to work with. And the first stop was exactly where Jay told him not to go to: the girl's dorms. After all, that's were Mal and Evie would be. A beautiful singing voice echoed through the girls' dorms corridor.

 _"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine..."_

Unable to contain himself, Greyson began to move to the sound of that melodic voice... the song was familiar to him somehow... but he couldn't place it.

He arrived at an open doorway where an equally beautiful teenage brunette girl, around his age, was in front of an easel. She was dressed in a simple but pretty purple dress that went to just above her knee, the fabric frilled to white at the hem of the skirt. She was barefoot, and had a sunflower hair clip in her hair, brushing her hair out of her face slightly. The girl was continuing to sing and paint, she hadn't yet noticed Grey's presence. Grey tried to walk into the room, but instead of entering smoothly, he tripped over a random paintbrush that had rolled into the hallway, hitting his shoulder on the door frame before steadying himself.

The sudden noise made the brunette jump and flick paint onto her face. She picked up her frying pan and spun around. Her face was soft and round, her eyes a glistening emerald green, her lips plump and she had a perfect dainty princess nose, that also had a blob of yellow paint on it. There was an orange chameleon perched on her shoulder, hiding itself behind her hair.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed, holding up the frying pan.

"Jeez chill the heck out." Grey said, entering the room. "I was just exploring and heard you. No need to threaten me. I thought you Auradon kids were all peppy and nice."

The girl shook her head, not responding to his comments. "Get out of here." she said simply, stepping forward a little.

Grey smirked. "Why should I?" he asked and stepped towards her.

"Because this is my room and you aren't supposed to be here, whoever the heck you are." the girl raised the frying pan further. "And the 'peppy and nice' is an annoying stereotype. Not all princesses are like that and I'm certainly not so don't go assuming things."

"I guess I was wrong." Grey stepped forward took the pan from the girl's hands, tossing it to the bed. His tone didn't sound apologetic, in fact, it was absolutely sarcastic. "So tell me," he said to the girl who was now standing still, while grabbing a lock of hair and stroking it slightly. "Who are you?"

"The princess who isn't peppy and nice. And doesn't mess with VKs, which is clearly what you are." she glanced to the frying pan that was now on the bed. She then looked down at the chameleon on her shoulder who had a tiny angry look on his face. She pulled her hair out of his grip.

"Please" Grey chuckled. "You are as innocent as a flower."

"You don't know me." the girl shook her head. "Leave." she demanded, only to be ignored.

"Well, I'll just have to guess who you are then. Let's see..." he began circling around the girl, checking her out. "Green-Blue eyes, Lovely brown hair," he moved a piece of it, finding the chameleon. "A chameleon?" He glanced at the bed where the frying pan was. "And a frying pan..." he trailed off and suddenly began laughing very loudly. "This is gold. This is truly ironic!"

The girl raised her eyebrows. "What?" she asked, her chameleon also raising his browbones. She crossed her arms.

"You are Rapunzel's daughter aren't you?" he asked, although he knew he was right. "Oh this is great."

"Well done." she clapped slowly. "I wonder what gave you that idea." she rolled her eyes. "You can go now."

"Hang on," he said. "Aren't you the least bit curious of who I am?"

"Nope." she shook her head, popping the 'p'. "But don't worry, I'm sure other dumb princesses will appreciate your silly little guessing games."

"Then let me tell you," he ignored what she said and stepped closer. "As you have a right to know who I am. After all, your mother is the reason why I grew up where I did, in the Isle."

"Wait..." the brunette's eyes widened. "No..." her mouth dropped open. "You..."

Grey smirked, knowing she had finally put two and two together. "I see you figured it out, flower. My name is Greyson Gothel. Son of Mother Gothel." And with that, he turned around and left the room, quite proud of himself.

Raelynn Fitzherbert then dropped to her bed and rubbed her face with her hands.


	6. Five

Raelynn dropped to her bed and rubbed her face with her hands. "Of course... why does he have to be here?" she muttered to herself. Her chameleon squeaked. "This is bad Zivon..." she sighed. "Why didn't I listen to Cecilia?" she buried her head in her pillow.

As soon as she said that, Cecilia walked into the room. "Rae?" she questioned, concerned at the fact her friend had her face buried in her pillow. "What happened? Are you ok?" she asked, sitting down on the bed.

"I should have listened to you." Rae spoke into the pillow. "This is a disaster."

"About what?" Ceci asked. "I'm so confused"

"Him. He's the son of Mother Gothel." Rae sighed, sitting up and hugging her pillow. "He heard me singing... and he was in the room!"

"I tried to warn you..." Ceci shrugged. "Was he cute?"

"Cecilia!" Rae hit the blonde with a pillow. "He's my enemy!"

"Why?" Ceci asked. She tended to be a bit clueless at times.

"Because his mother is the villain of my mother's tale! She kidnapped my mother after all and tried to kill my dad!" Rae said, her tone a mix of distress and annoyance.

"Ohhh." Ceci said. "But he's not his mother. He doesn't have to be your enemy. Look at Audrey and Mal. Or Evie and Doug."

"Yes he does, C." Rae shook her head. "He was so cocky and proud... it was annoying. Greyson Gothel."

"That's an attractive name." Ceci sighed. "But then again, remember how Jay was when he met Maddie and Audrey."

"Cecilia! I'm not going to fall in love with him like Jay did with Maddie or Mal with Ben or Evie with Doug. It's. Not. Happening. He's annoying." Rae shook her head, sighing. "Just wait till you meet him, you'll see."

"You never know. Love works in mysterious ways. Like my mom and dad for example."

"Your mom and dad's love is just weird okay." Rae shook her head, standing up and starting to paint again.

"Just because they met at a psychiatrist waiting room doesn't mean it's weird, ok?" Cecilia argued

"Sure, C." Rae laughed a little, rolling her eyes. "Not at all weird."

"Your dad met your mom by sneaking in into her tower and then she knocked him out with a frying pan!" Ceci pointed out.

Rae rolled her eyes."Not weirder than meeting at a psychiatrist's." she said as she continued to paint.

"He broke in, she knocked him out and blackmailed him into freeing her from her psycho adoptive mother, later finding out that he had stolen from her biological family. How isn't that weirder than meeting in a hospital waiting room?"

"No comment." Rae rolled her eyes again, smiling as she continued to paint, carefully setting her paintbrush down soon after. "I'm finally done." she stepped back to admire the painting. It was of a boat floating across a lake, lanterns scattered across the night sky.

"Great, now can we go do something outside?" Ceci begged.

"Fiine." Rae said, rubbing the paint off her nose. "But I'm taking this." she picked up her frying pan. "Don't worry Zivon, we're not leaving you here." she smiled, stroking the chameleon's chin.

"Why are you taking the pan? We aren't cooking." Ceci asked. "Not after last time anyways."

"Just in case I need to hit someone with it." Rae muttered. "And let's not remember what happened when I tried to cook."

"And where are your shoes?" Ceci questioned.

"I don't need them." Raelynn shrugged. "I thought you'd know by now that I don't wear them." she laughed slightly, glancing down at her bare feet.

"A best friend can hope." Ceci sighed. "I'm not carrying you to the nurse if you step on glass again."

"I'll be fine, C." Rae shrugged, walking towards the door. "It wasn't that bad."

"Tell that to the blood on my shoes." Ceci muttered following her best friend.

"After you." Rae bowed mockingly after rolling her eyes, holding the door open for Cecilia.

"Thank you." Ceci said and promptly slipped on the same pencil Grey had earlier. "Ow."

"Sorry." Rae kicked away the paintbrush and held out her hand to help Cecilia. "I really need to stop leaving my art stuff lying around."

"You really do Raelynn." Cecilia said.

"Yeah yeah just get up." Rae laughed. "Full name and everything." Cecilia took Rae's hand and pulled herself up. "Now come on, let's go outside. Like you were so eager to before." Rae said, holding her frying pan over her shoulder and starting to walk.


	7. Six

As soon as Mal and Evie got to their room, all of the tears and anger that Mal had held in came gushing out all at once. She kept saying how it was all her fault, that she should have just stayed on the Isle so Ben wouldn't have to worry about her, and how she needed to get her spellbook back and go to the Isle to confront her mother. Evie had the difficult job of calming her down until Ben arrived.

"Mal, it's going to be ok. Grey said she doesn't have her spell book or her staff. She's not going to get out." Evie tried to calm her friend down.

"Evie this is Maleficent we're talking about. Mistress of all Evil, most feared and worst villain of all. My mother." Mal shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. "She'll find her way... she must hate me so much... and it's all my fault..."

"She didn't for over 20 years." Evie pointed out.

"That's not the point. She used us to get her revenge when we were first sent her. Who knows where her staff and spell book are! Someone will have them and might give them to her. Then we're in even more trouble..." Mal sighed.

"They're in the museum. They're safe." Evie reassured. "Nothing is going to happen"

"We don't know that." Mal shook her head, turning away from Evie. "Grey has clearly seen her... she's manipulative... what if he's here to do something?"

"Greyson?" Evie laughed slightly, "Doubtful. Jay was usually the brains behind whatever they did. And your mother wouldn't trust him with anything."

"If she's desperate for her revenge... then maybe she would..." Mal muttered.

"Mal, don't you think you might be a bit paranoid?" Evie asked. "Just a little?" She put her index and thumb a little space apart to emphasise.

"I'm just thinking ahead... just in case of the worst..." Mal mumbled defensively."At least then if she randomly shows up I'm a little bit mentally prepared."

"At least we got a warning." Evie shrugged.

"I guess so." Mal said quietly. "I should have never gotten her out of there." she muttered looking over to the little tank where Maleficent used to be when she was a lizard.

"Keep in mind it was Uma who turned her back. Had she done that here." Evie shuddered a bit at the possibility. "I know.. that would've been even worse." Mal shook her head. "Yeah it would have."

"I wonder how Grey's taking it here. I know I wasn't the happiest when we first came." Mal said, looking at Evie.

"I'll be honest." Evie said. "I'm surprised we haven't heard any screaming yet."

Mal laughed. "I'm sure he'll pull his old pranks again soon enough."

"You think Jay'll join in?" Evie asked.

"No. Jay's different now. Hopefully he'll be able to talk to Grey though." Mal said. "We'll just have to see how things go. But if he steps out of line I'm not going to hold back from confronting him."

"Wouldn't expect anything less. You were the only one able to control him somewhat." Evie pointed out.

"Because we were dating." Mal sighed. "Let's just hope he doesn't go rogue."

"Well we are all rotten aren't we?" Evie said.

Mal smiled and took Evie's hand. "To the core."

 **I really need an updating schedule... A big thank you to anyone reading this!**


	8. Seven

**Sorry for the lack of updates, school is draining me a lot. I'm going to try to set a regular schedule though.**

Raelynn and Cecilia were sitting together on one of the picnic tables in the Auradon grounds. The sun glistened down into them, Zivon was perched happily on Rae's shoulder as he always was and Rae had her mother's frying pan beside her. They were just chatting away.

"You are so boy crazy I'm surprised you haven't had a boyfriend." Rae laughed at the blonde girl. Ceci shrugged.

"I'm waiting for my prince. And so far he hasn't shown up," she said. She propped her chin on her fist. "None of these guys seem to want to deal with the 'crazy chick' who 'has hallucinations.'" she said, with air quotation marks.

"I'm sure you'll find him soon." Rae assured her best friend. "Someone who can deal with your craziness as much as I can."

"What about you?" Ceci asked.

"Eh. I'm not really interested in finding a prince. I'll find him when I find him I guess." Rae shrugged. "But I'm in no rush like most other princesses."

"I have a feeling yours is going to show up before mine," Ceci admitted. "But what about the new guy? Tell me everything!" Rae rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing to tell apart from he was a dickhead."

"You wound me, flower." came a voice from the trees, and out stepped Greyson.

"Great..." Rae muttered, closing her eyes. "Juuuuuuust great... only telling the truth."

"If you say so," he said and turned his attention to Ceci. "Greyson Gothel, son of Madame Gothel. I go by Grey, though. And you are?"

"Cecilia, Daughter of Alice" Ceci replied, a bit more quietly than normal.

"Wow this is the first time I've heard her actually quiet." Rae commented. Ceci turned red. "Shut up..."

"Awwwhhh cute." Rae teased. "Seems like someone has their eye on you. There, something to boost your huge ego." she said, looking up at Grey. Grey smirked

"My ego isn't the only thing that's huge."

"Oh my god." Rae shook her head. "You're definitely from the Isle." she muttered, rolling her eyes. "But I have doubts. Probably tiny."

"You want to find out?" Grey raised his eyebrows.

"Fuck off." Rae snapped. "No. Nope. Never."

"Lying is bad, flower." retorted Grey.

"Swearing is bad. Especially for a princess. Do I care? Fuck no. Even still, I wasn't lying though." Rae rolled her eyes again.

"You believe what you want, flower." Grey smirked.

"I'm going to fucking hit him with this frying pan..." Rae muttered, looking across at Ceci, who grabbed Rae's arm.

"Don't. Remember what happened last time you did that. I don't want you to get suspended again." Ceci pleaded. Rae took a deep breath.

"Go." she muttered, clearly addressing Greyson.

"I'm good here" he said, but moved to Ceci's side. "Tell me, what is there to do for fun here?" he addressed the blonde.

"Well, my favourite place is the library, but you don't seem the type to read. Do you even know how to? Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." Ceci exclaimed

"Yes I do." Grey said, not at all offended.

"Well I think if his mother's decent enough to teach my mother to read I think she'd teach her own child, C." Rae commented. Grey suddenly looked down.

"She didn't... Jay taught me..." he muttered.

"Oh..." Rae said, not really knowing what to say to that. "I'm sorry... I'll just. I'll go. See you back at the dorm, C..." she mumbled, picking up her frying pan and standing up.

"Don't." said Greyson, getting up. "See you two around." he spun and left.

"I swear people would think _I'm_ the VK..." Rae said, sitting back down.

"What just happened?" Ceci asked.

"Honestly. I don't even know." Rae sighed. "I'm going to go find him and apologise... it's his first day here and I'm being really bitchy and judgmental. It's not right." she stood up.

"I thought you hated him." Ceci teased. Rae didn't even roll her eyes.

"Like you said. He's not his mother, and I am still a princess. The right thing to do is apologise."

"Sure..." Ceci nodded slowly. Rae rolled her eyes this time.

"I'll see you later C." she said as she walked off into the trees to search for Greyson. It didn't take very long for him to come into view. "Grey..." Rae called out. "Wait, please." Grey stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"I... I just wanted to apologise." Rae stuttered.

"Really? Not to rub it in or anything?" Grey said aggressively. "Look, leave me alone."

"I'm trying to be nice to you here. You probably haven't experienced much of that." Rae sighed.

"Nice? Please," Grey laughed. "Nice excuse that's what that is."

"I'm trying here." Rae said, agitated. "Look I get it, it's hard for you. Don't you think it's hard for me having the son of the woman who imprisoned and kidnapped my mother for her hair and stabbed my dad to suddenly be here?"

"How do you think it is for me, seeing the daughter of the couple that are the reason I grew up in a shithole?" Grey growled. "Seeing the daughter of the woman who my mother probably loved more than me? Being here," he gestured around. "Where I don't belong."

"Yeah well that's something I couldn't help. Just like you couldn't help what your mother is. All of this happened because of a dumb healing flower." Rae said, then pausing. "I can't say I understand where you're coming from because I don't. And I really am sorry. You know, Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay didn't belong when they first got here. But now they belong more than I do. You can belong too." Rae hesitantly reached out and touched his arm.

"None of us belong here." he snapped and pulled his arm away. He started walking away again.

"Raelynn." she said simply. "If you won't accept my apology, at least accept my name." Greyson stopped, turned around and stared at her for a second. Then, shaking his head, went on his way.

Raelynn had begun to walk through the forests, alone and peaceful, just collecting her thoughts. She soon began to sing again, she would only do it when alone. Cecilia had heard her, but even that was an accident, and Ben had before. And... Greyson had.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine," she sang, her melodic voice echoing through the trees. "Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine..." She continued to sing her mother's song, weaving in and out of trees. It relaxed her.

Greyson was startled by the sudden singing. However, he saw this as a perfect situation for some revenge, and the start to execute his plan to get the VKs back home.


	9. Eight

**Trying to sort an update schedule, sorry for the delay...**

Cecilia had been looking for her best friend ever since she got the message. Rae had to be warned.

At the same time, Raelynn was just making her way back to her dorm, clueless.

"Hey Rae!" Doug said while strolling down the hallway. When she turned he gave her a thumbs up. Rae soon got to her room, quite confused and didn't even get to shut the door before Jane and Lonnie appeared.

"Rae I never knew you had such a wonderful voice!" gushed Jane as she ran into Rae's room. "Honestly, it's amazing!" added Lonnie, following Jane in.

"What?" Rae's face dropped. "W-what do you mean...?" she asked, her breathing getting quicker.

"The recording that was sent around," Lonnie pulled out her phone. "Look!" she pointed at the audio message and played it.

"Didn't you send it?" questioned Jane. At that moment, Ceci barged in.

"Rae don't freak out but..." she saw her best friend's face and the two other girls. "Oh..."

" _What?"_ Rae's eyes widened at the message. "I didn't do such a thing… who s-sent this?" Ceci silently handed her own phone to Rae so she could read the name of the sender.

"I'm so sorry..." she whispered. Jane and Lonnie noticed the tension and silently exited the room. Rae took one glance at the name and grabbed her frying pan, keeping Ceci's phone in her hand. She stormed out of the room and went on a hunt. For Carlos De Vil.

During that, Carlos was laughing and chatting with Mal, Evie and Ben.

"Why the fuck did you do that Carlos!?" Rae exclaimed, glaring at Carlos.

"Woah... angry princess..." Mal commented, stepping back.

"Whoa, whoa," Carlos took a step back from the pissed off girl with the pan. "What did I do?"

"Raelynn, what's going on?" asked Ben.

"Don't fucking play innocent puppy with me, Carlos!" Rae snapped, holding up her frying pan in the hand that wasn't holding Cecilia's phone.

"I'm not, I seriously have no idea what I did to you" Carlos argued.

"Raelynn Fitzherbert, Language!" Fairy Godmother's voice yelled, which Rae ignored in her fit of anger.

"Yes you fucking do, Carlos! You sent this around the whole fucking school!" she held the phone out and played the audio. "I'm insecure about my singing! Yeah you're from the Isle but I thought you'd be able to accept that by now!"

"What?" Carlos asked very confused. "I didn't do anything!"

"Let's take this to my office." said Fairy Godmother, appearing out of nowhere, it seemed.

"Clearly you fucking did Carlos!" Rae yelled. "You sent the fucking message!"

"Raelynn, Carlos. My office. Now." Fairy Godmother insisted, putting her hands on their backs and herding the two to the office.

"Raelynn, what happened? And please put the pan down. Violence is not ok." Fairy Godmother said once the two teens had sat down.

"I didn't fucking hit him with it though did I." Raelynn muttered, slamming the pan down onto Fairy Godmother's desk. "He," she pointed at Carlos. "Recorded me singing in the forest and sent it around the whole school all without my permission. Not to mention I'm really insecure about my singing and I didn't even let Cecilia hear me... well, not on purpose." she explained, clearly angered.

"I didn't do it!" Carlos argued. "I don't even have my phone!"

"Well then where did it go, Carlos? Did Dude eat it?" Rae said mockingly.

"I left it in my room last night, went for a walk with Dude, and when I came back, my phone wasn't on the table where I left it." Carlos explained. "You can search my room. It isn't there." he said defensively. All of a sudden, the door opened and Jay came strutting in.

"Hey Carlos, I found your phone." He said, revealing it. "It was in your bag, you idiot."

"See! And it will have been the same bag you had on the walk with Dude! You were walking the same time I was in the forest singing no doubt! You fucking dirty liar! This isn't the Isle! I thought you'd changed by now!" Rae yelled, standing up and grabbing her frying pan.

"Raelynn Fitzherbert! Put that pan down, _now_!" Fairy Godmother demanded, grabbing Rae's arm.

"W-what? H-how? I didn't do it! You have to believe me. Yes I was in the forest but I didn't have my bag, nor my phone! And I never put it in my bag! I left it on the table." Carlos tried to explain. "Fairy Godmother please" he pleaded. "I didn't do it. Raelynn, I would never..."

"I'm afraid this is out of my control" Fairy Godmother said, still with Rae in her grasp. "The message came from your phone, and I don't know whether to believe you or not. I'm afraid you will have to be suspended for violation of privacy. A week in your dorm. Jay please escort him to his room." she instructed.  
"Got it." Jay nodded. "Come on Car..." he sighed, leaving with Carlos. Rae went to follow them out of the door, but Fairy Godmother stopped her.

"Raelynn, your behaviour is unacceptable. I understand what you're going through but violence is never ok. You have to learn to forgive." Fairy Godmother said.

"I didn't even hit him!" Rae protested, turning to Fairy Godmother.

"But you wanted to. And that is just as bad." Fairy Godmother pointed out. "You're a princess. You're better than this." Raelynn sighed.

"I'm sorry Fairy Godmother..." she paused, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm letting my parents down aren't I..."

"No sweetie," Fairy Godmother said, hugging her "You aren't, you were mad. but you do need to control your temper and learn to forgive."

"I understand..." Rae hugged her back. "I've already been suspended once... I just... it's hard. And I'm really insecure about my singing... I didn't even let my best friend hear me..." she blinked her tears away.

"It's ok sweetie. Let it all out." Fairy Godmother said gently.

"And now that everyone's heard... I feel like I just have no privacy anymore... I just don't know. Next thing will be my artwork being stolen..." Rae sighed, starting to cry.

"Honey, I think that you need to go home for a couple of days. You can take Monday off; today's Saturday, so your mother should be able to pick you up." Fairy Godmother said, pulling away.

"Thank you Fairy Godmother..." Rae nodded. "Can I go see Cecilia first, please?"

"Of course sweetie. Go right ahead. I'll call your mother now."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for my behaviour." Rae said, standing by the door, holding her frying pan very loosely.

"We all have our moments." Fairy Godmother nodded. Raelynn flashed a small smile before leaving the office and starting to walk back to her room. She kept her eyes glued to the floor as she walked.


	10. Nine

Greyson Gothel grew up on the Isle. He had stolen, made people cry, made other's lives miserable. It always brought him joy. So what had changed in the past 24 hours? Why was he not happy?

' _It's this place…'_ He thought as he paced down several hallways. ' _It's changing me. I can't have that. I'm rotten to the core. I'm a VK. I'm evil.'_ Suddenly, he heard footsteps and glanced up. Raelynn was on the other side of the hallway, her face wet with tears. He felt a pang of guilt… ' _Stop it,'_ he thought. ' _Guilt makes you weak.'_ He glanced at the brunette before going on his way.

Raelynn didn't even notice Greyson. She slowly opened the door to her room and closed it behind her. As soon as she saw Cecilia, tears spilled down her cheeks once again.

"Rae!" Ceci exclaimed, rushing towards her friend and hugging her. "I am so so so sorry this happened. You don't deserve any of this."

"It's not your fault." Rae hugged her friend back, sniffling. "I'm going home."

"WHAT? Why? No my best friend cannot leave school. How am I supposed to get through exams without you?" Ceci cried.

"C I'm only going until Tuesday, don't worry." Rae laughed a little, wiping her eyes. "It's two days then I'll be back."

"Oh," she said quietly. "I thought you were leaving forever."

"I couldn't leave you forever, silly." Rae hugged Ceci tighter.

"Aww, love you too." Ceci replied. Rae rolled her eyes slightly.

"Have you seen Zivon by the way?" She asked the blonde.

"Yep, somewhere in that pile of clothes you have." Ceci nodded. Rae knelt down by her pile of clothes.

"Zivon..." she said softly, lifting up a shirt and revealing the chameleon. She gently placed her hand down and he leaped into her palm. "You know, I thought Carlos was my friend." She sighed, stroking Zivon's chin.

"You think he might've been telling the truth?" Ceci asked carefully. "It isn't like him to do this."

"He's a VK at heart, C." Rae looked up at the blonde. "It's his inner villain... not the Carlos we know. There's no way it could have been anyone else, all signs point to him." she explained. There was a silence.

"When is your mom coming?" asked Cecilia, changing the subject.

"I don't know... tomorrow I think." Rae said, standing up after Zivon had crawled onto her shoulder. She sat down on her bed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the window.

"Raelynn!" shouted a very excited Rapunzel from outside. This made Rae jump as she looked to the window to see her mother there.

"Mom?! What are you doing?" she quickly went over to the window and opened it. "WHY the window? How did you even get up here?" Rapunzel jumped in the window.

"I came as soon as I got the call. You ok baby?" she asked her daughter, giving her a hug. Raelynn hugged her mother tightly and said nothing, just starting to cry again. "Shhh baby it's ok. Let's go home." Rapunzel said soothingly. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too mom..." Rae mumbled into her mother's shoulder. "A lot has happened..."

"Are you ready to go?" Rapunzel asked.

"I just need to say bye to Cecilia." Rae said, going to her best friend and hugging her. "I'll see you soon."

"See you Monday." Ceci hugged her back.

"Tuesday, C." Rae laughed slightly at her friend's ditziness.

"Oh... right." Ceci nodded.

"See you soon, C." Rae walked over to the door with her mother. "Don't miss me too much!" she called.

"I will!" Ceci responded as Rae and Rapunzel left.

Greyson was sitting on a bench in campus, deep in thought. Just as he was, Raelynn and her mother came out of the building. At that point, Grey stood up and looked at the entrance, suddenly making eye contact with Rapunzel.

"Oh crap..." Rae muttered, seeing Grey. Rapunzel froze.

"Why does he look so familiar... _no_."

"Mom... let's just go..." Rae mumbled.

"Rae... tell me that isn't..." Rapunzel started. Grey, hearing that little exchange, turned around and left really quickly.

"I..." Rae tried to think of something to say. "I have no idea who that is. Never seen him before..." she lied.

"Raelynn. Don't lie to me. Who is he?" Rapunzel asked, her tone harsher than Rae had ever heard her. Rae's eyes widened at this sudden hostility of her mother. She sighed a little.

"Greyson Gothel..." she muttered. "The son of... Mother Gothel." she spat out.

"We're leaving." Rapunzel said coldly and made her way to their car. Raelynn sighed but followed her mother anyway, silently.


	11. Ten

Once Raelynn and Rapunzel got home, Rae headed straight to her bedroom after dinner and seeing her father. She took the time to relax and just calm down. She had gotten changed into her nightgown and was painting on her easel with Zivon on her shoulder. Then, there was a sudden knock on the door. Raelynn placed her paintbrush down.

"Come in." She called, turning around the face the door. Rapunzel walked in quietly.

"Can we talk?" she asked. Rae's face dulled.

"Sure... what about?" she asked uncertainly, walking towards her mother. Zivon squeaked nervously and hid behind Rae's brown hair. Rapunzel sat down cross-legged on the bed.

"Was that boy really..." she trailed off, unable to continue. Rae sighed and nodded, sitting down beside her mother on the bed.

"Yes..." she mumbled.

"How?" Rapunzel asked. "Has he done anything to you?"

"He was brought over from the Isle... Jay requested it since they were friends back there." Rae explained. She paused. "I didn't know he was coming to Auradon... Cecilia tried to warn me but I didn't listen."

"Has he done anything to you?" Rapunzel repeated.

"I was singing and painting in my room... and I left the door open. He came in when he first arrived and told me who he was. He was really cocky and annoying and a dic-" Rae stopped herself. "He hasn't done anything really bad just annoying." Rae shrugged, then paused. "And he calls me Flower..." she mumbled.

"Flower? That's not weird at all..." Rapunzel murmured "I can't believe it." she cleared her throat "He isn't your friend.. or something like that... is he?"

"Mom no." Rae shook her head. "No way. I hate him. He just always seems to appear out of nowhere and talk to me, it's weird. I've seen him three... no twice." she explained, not really wanting to tell her mother that she tried to apologise to their enemy's son.

"Oh..." Rapunzel muttered, getting up, tripping slightly over the air. "Well, see you tomorrow sweetie." She kissed her daughter's forehead and left the room.

"See you tomorrow mom." Rae called as Rapunzel left. Rae got up and walked out to her balcony. "Greyson Gothel..." she whispered, looking up at the starry sky.


	12. Eleven

**Double upload since the last one was so short :)**

Late on Monday night, Rapunzel's carriage pulled up outside of Auradon Prep, taking Raelynn back after her time away. She carefully got out of the car, placing her bare feet onto the floor.

"Bye mom." she waved to her mother. Rae took a deep breath and slung her backpack over her shoulder. Zivon squeaked.

"It's fine, Zivon. We've just gotta get to my room without being too loud. Because this is technically breaking curfew." Rae said quietly, beginning to walk into the building. She was as quiet as possible, and had her frying pan clutched in her hand (she could never be too careful). There was no one to be seen. It was quiet. Peaceful.

Suddenly, a dark shape came out of nowhere and bumped into her. Rae gasped and quickly spun around and whacked whoever- or whatever- it was straight on the head with the frying pan.

Grey felt a pain in his head and the world went black.. He collapsed onto the ground.

Rae looked down, and realised who it was.

"Fuck..." she whispered to herself. Zivon let out a panicked squeak and Rae sighed. "Well... this is new." she muttered, grabbing one of Grey's legs and pulled him outside, all the way to the forests for fresh air... and so no one would see them. She kneeled on the ground next to him and waited for him to wake up, pressing a piece of fabric that she had ripped off her dress and dampened in the nearby river to the already visible bump on Grey's head.

"Wha..." said Grey groggily. "What just-" he tried to sit up.

"Stay down you idiot." Rae hissed, pushing him back down and keeping the fabric pressed to his bump. "You'll end up passing out again."

"What the fuck?" Grey said, laying back down, "I mean, it's amazing to wait up with a hot girl over me, but what the fuck happened?"

"What?!" Rae exclaimed, her cheeks beginning to heat up, but it wasn't visible in the darkness. "You're lucky I don't hit you with the pan again after that comment!"

"Wait you fucking hit me?" he asked shocked. "Nice. But why?"

"Because you bumped into me in the dark and scared the hell out of me!" Rae said, keeping the fabric pressed to the bump.

"OW what are you doing?" Grey said, moving his head away.

"I'm pressing a cold compress to your bump!" Rae said impatiently, her hand following his head and trying to press the fabric back on.

"Great. Can I get up now?" he asked. Rae rolled her eyes.

"If you want to pass out then yeah go for it!" she hissed, and then paused. "Can you just let me help you for once?" she said softly.

"Fine…" Grey grumbled. Truth was, someone helping him? Never happened. The first couple times someone offered to help him, they ended up stealing from him. Rae sighed and carefully pressed the damp fabric back onto Grey's bump.

"Sorry for hitting you. You just scared me... where were you even going past curfew?"

"I was going to the kitchen..." Grey said, and suddenly paled (not that Rae saw). "F-for some Hazelnuts."

"Breaking curfew for hazelnuts?" Rae laughed. "How _daring_ of you." She said sarcastically... maybe teasingly.

"I like my hazelnuts ok?" Grey said. "Why were you up so late, flower?"

"I just got back." Rae shrugged, pressing the fabric slightly harder. "Hold that there." she said, moving his hand and placing it on top of hers, before moving her own so that it was just his hand holding the fabric.

"Yes ma'am," Grey followed her instructions. "You think I can get up now?" Rae rolled her eyes once again at the 'ma'am' but nodded.

"You can try." she shrugged. Grey slowly tried getting up, but stumbled a bit into Rae.

"Woah." Rae fell backwards onto a tree that was behind them. Luckily, Grey couldn't see how red her cheeks had gone. Grey's cheeks turned red as well as he straightened up.

"Sorry..."

"M-maybe you should at least sit on the floor." Rae muttered and then smirked a little. "Wow an apology from you? I've really accomplished something."

"Shut up." He grumbled. "Don't tell anyone."

"Okay okay grumpy I won't." Rae rolled her eyes, laughing.

"I'd better get those hazelnuts before I pass out again." Grey said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah good idea. Just try to be a bit more subtle." Rae suggested as she stood up, picking up her frying pan as well. "See you around, Grey."

"Bye." he said as he walked away. ' _Stupid, you stupid idiot…'_ he thought.

"Well that was unexpected. And really weird..." Rae muttered to Zivon before walking back to her dorm.

 **The plot thickens...**

 **I just wanted to take the time and thank everyone who is reading, reviewing and following/favouriting this story. I appreciate every single one of you and I get a huge smile every time I get a notification from this story. I'm trying to be more active in FF and it's a work in progress.**

 **Until Thursday,**

 **Luce**


	13. Twelve

**_Language warning for this one..._**

 _Bump_.

"Rae!"

 _Bump._

"Rae!"

 _Bump._

"Wake up Rae!"

 _Bump._

"I missed you!"

 _Bump._ Rae started to stir and rolled over, pulling her pillow over her head.

"Too early..." she grumbled. _THUD._

"Ouch!" Cecilia's voice groaned. Rae sat up and threw her pillow at Ceci.

"You're an idiot." she muttered, groggily, stretching.

"Can't I say hi to my best friend who left me _all alone_?" Ceci said, very dramatically.

"Oh shut up you drama queen." Rae rolled her eyes, sitting up. "Did you have to wake me up though?" she complained. "I didn't get back until late last night..." she glanced at her frying pan, which was positioned on her bedside table with the sleeping Zivon in it.

"Yes I did!" Ceci exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in For-e-ver!"

"Two days, C, two days." Rae laughed.

"It felt like two months!"

"You are so dramatic honestly, C." Rae said, getting up and throwing her long brown hair up into a ponytail. "What did you do while I was gone?" she asked curiously.

"I was bored," Ceci complained. "But _so much_ has happened."

"Really? So you'll have a lot to tell me then." Rae said, picking up her dress and looking at where it had visibly been torn, and instantly dropped it to the floor. "I'm gonna need to see Evie... I need a new dress." she muttered. Suddenly, loud voices filled the hallways.

"Jeez what the hell is going on out there?" Rae raised her eyebrows and opened the door to see what was going on. "Can you shut up?! It's too early!" Rae called out. Down the hallway, a crowd had formed around the door to Evie and Mal's room. There was arguing going on inside that could be heard.

"I didn't do anything!" came a shriek from the inside.

"Was that Evie?" Ceci asked.

"Jeez." Rae muttered. "I don't know but I'm going to find out." she said as she paraded out of her room and pushed through the crowd to get into Evie and Mal's room, shutting the door behind her. Inside the room, Mal was being held back by Jay and Ben while Evie was stood teary eyed in front of Fairy Godmother, who was holding Evie's heart necklace.

"Excuse me for interrupting..." Rae cleared her throat. "But what the hell is going on? Why does Mal look like she's about to go dragon mode and why is Evie crying?"

"That's because I am!" Mal roared as Ben tried wrapping her into a hug but failed.

"Mal, I need you to calm down before you destroy the room!" Ben cried. Rae raised her eyebrows.

"What's happening? Can someone please explain?"

"Mal you need to calm down..." Jay said softly, keeping his grip on her arm tight as her eyes glowed bright green.

"I can't just calm down!" the purple haired girl yelled.

"Mal, you are already in detention for a week, don't make me suspend you," Fairy Godmother warned harshly. "Evie, we found your necklace in the kitchen in between all the broken counter doors. As well as covered in flour. " Fairy Godmother explained, holding out the necklace. "I thought you children had changed."

"We have!" Evie cried.

"I didn't do anything!" Mal protested. "I may have had an identity crisis but I've changed! Can't you just believe us?! Just because our parents are villains doesn't mean we'll be like them! I thought we had been accepted..." Mal dropped to the floor.

"What do you mean? The kitchen was destroyed?" Rae's eyes widened.

"Yes and apparently I did it even though I fell asleep last night and didn't wake up until Fairy Godmother came this morning!" Evie cried, placing her head in her hands. Ceci walked over to Evie, put her arm around her shoulders and guided her to the bed so they could sit.

"I have to admit I didn't see Evie out of her room... I got back late from home, and I walked past this room. I didn't see Evie out of it. I don't think she would do such a thing, Fairy Godmother." Rae said defensively. Evie looked up suddenly.

"Then if it wasn't her then who was it?" Fairy Godmother questioned. "Raelynn, did you see anyone else?" Rae's face suddenly filled with anger and her mouth dropped open.

"That dickhead!" she hissed, quickly turning around and running out of the room. She stormed straight to Grey's room and barged in. "You lying dirty dic-" she stopped dead in her tracks, seeing Grey asleep on his bed... wearing only boxers.

"What the?!" Grey shot up.

"Please just put a fucking shirt on so I can yell at you!" Rae shouted, turning around so she couldn't see him. At that moment, the rest of the group came in, just as Grey slipped a shirt on that was on the end of the bed.

"What's going on?" asked Grey and Fairy Godmother at the same time.

"You dickhead! You framed Evie! Hazelnuts! _Hazelnuts_! And I believed you!" Rae yelled, glaring at Grey. "I should have known! You wrecked the kitchen and framed Evie! You're such a fucking dickhead!" Grey paled slightly but kept an impassive face.

"I did what?" he asked calmly.

"Grey?" Evie said teary-eyed, Ceci still holding her

"You are so lucky I don't have my frying pan right now!" Rae roared.

"Raelynn Fitzherbert!" Fairy Godmother shrieked. "Calm. Down."

"Why should I when that dickhead framed Evie for ruining the kitchen?!" Rae snapped.

"Greyson Gothel," Fairy Godmother began "The phone incident... the kitchen... was it you?!"

"Yes it clearly fucking was!" Rae interrupted, picking up a pillow from Grey's bed and throwing it at him. "He's a VK, he isn't going to straight-up admit it is he!?" Greyson paled even more, and, avoiding the pillow, suddenly ran to an open window. However, Jay was faster and managed to pin him down on the ground quickly.

"You were meant to be our friend, Grey. What happened to you?" Mal said, shaking her head. Ben, knowing what was about to happen, let go of Mal and, along with Ceci walked over to Raelynn incase she ran off. Greyson stayed silent on the floor with Jay's foot on his back. He mumbled something.

"Why did you do it, Grey?" Jay asked. Raelynn stepped towards Grey.

"Because he's a sly dick!" she yelled. Ben grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Calm down Raelynn."

"I had to!" Greyson said loudly. He struggled and freed himself of Jay's foot but made no movement to get up. "I had no choice."

"Oh yeah! You had to betray your friends! You fucking recorded me singing!" Rae shouted, ripping herself away from Ben, her voice increasing in volume with every sentence. "You can't even respect my privacy! Do you not feel any guilt? Any remorse? I had a breakdown because of that. Just because of who my parent's are?! Am I just a target?!" Tears welled in Rae's green eyes.

"I had to! I didn't want to!" Grey lost control and stood up, letting Jay have a hold on him while Ceci tried to keep a hold on her friend. "I didn't even want to come; my mother made me! Maleficent made me!" A tear slid down his cheek. "You think I would willingly betray the people I trust!? That I don't feel guilty? That I even wanted to come in the first place?"

"I knew she had something to do with this." Mal muttered. "I need to go to the Isle." She turned to leave out of the door, Evie chasing after her. Rae's face suddenly softened and tears fell from her eyes.

"You didn't have to listen to her. You're not your mother..." she said softly, slowly walking towards him. "I'm sorry... I'm hostile towards you because of your mother... that's wrong." Grey looked at Ben.

"Stop her." he said quietly. Ben nodded and left the room. He turned to look at Rae. "Don't... Raelynn, don't."

"Jay, bring him to my office." Fairy Godmother said quietly, leaving the room.

"I try. You know, I really try with you. And yet every time, you push me away." Rae shook her head, more tears spilling from her eyes.

"Yes Fairy Godmother." Jay nodded. "Come on buddy, let's go."

"I'm going with you." Rae said firmly. Grey looked down at the floor as Jay dragged him away. Ceci put an arm around Rae and followed the boys.

"I'm sorry." Grey said to Jay very quietly so only he could hear him, not looking at anything but the floor. Jay gave him no response and just lead him to Fairy Godmother's office. Tears just kept spilling down Rae's cheeks. The four entered the office in silence.

 **Stuff went down... and it won't stop for a while... have a nice rest of the week and see you guys Monday ;)**


	14. Thirteen

**Sorry for missing the Monday upload, been crazy busy and I totally forgot.**

Greyson and Raelynn were left alone in Fairy Godmother's office with her. The air was thick with hostility. Raelynn's cheeks were wet with tears, her face red with anger and her facial expression conveying that feeling. She had refused to sit, and stood in the corner of the room with her arms folded over her chest.

"So you're just gonna sit there and act like this is completely normal?" Rae snapped, glaring at Grey. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself? Yeah I get it was your mom but still. It's not okay, and I'm sure Fairy Godmother agrees with me."

"Raelynn, calm down," Fairy Godmother said. Grey's gaze never left the ground. "Greyson. Please explain why you did such dreadful things."

"That's all I ever get told. ' _Calm down'_..." Rae muttered. "Well go on, Grey." she prompted. However, Greyson said nothing. He looked up at Fairy Godmother.

"I want Mal, Ben, Carlos, Evie, Cecilia and Jay here..." he said very quietly.

"You want the very people you betrayed here?" Rae raised an eyebrow. Grey nodded. Fairy Godmother pressed a button in her office and told her assistant to bring the six teenagers in. For the rest of the time, the room was silent. The group of six entered the room one by one, Mal, then Ben, then Evie, then Jay, then Carlos and finally Cecilia.

"And why do I need to be here?" Mal asked, annoyed. Rae just shrugged.

"For some reason he wanted you here. I think it's just he doesn't want to be in a room alone with me..." Rae mumbled.

"No," Grey spoke up. "It's because you need to know why I did what I did. All of you do." he turned around and looked each of them in the eyes, his lingering over Rae's for a bit longer. When her eyes locked with Grey's, Rae's breath caught in her throat for a second.

"Go on then." Mal crossed her arms. Grey broke off the little staring contest he had with Rae and looked at Mal. He sighed and stood up, walking towards a wall so he could see everyone and leaned against it. "I never got the letter asking me to come to Auradon Prep." he began. "My mother got it, and Maleficent was with her at that exact time." Mal's face started to brew with anger at the mention of her mother. Noticing this, Ben put his arm around Mal to try to calm her down a bit. "Ever since Maleficent brought my mother back to life, my mother owed her a favour." Greyson continued. He looked at Mal. "When she came back, she was fucking pissed at you, but you were out of reach. She had been plotting revenge since she came back, but without her magic tools and no way to the Auradon, she had no chance. Until she saw I was invited to come here." He looked down. "I was supposed to get you guys sent to the Isle. All of you."

"That doesn't explain why you did it." Ceci pointed out. "You'd be safe from her here. If you didn't do it, nothing would've happened."

"I didn't think of that," Grey shrugged. "At the time, all I wanted was to get my friends back home. And make my mother proud of me for once," He looked at Rae. "I may be her biological child, but I've never had a chance against your mother. Anything I do is never good enough. I thought that if... if I did this..." he trailed off.

"Then you would make her proud and finally be good enough..." Rae whispered, finishing Grey's sentence for him. Tears pricked in her eyes.

"Grey... my mother used you for revenge. That is _not_ okay." Mal said, shaking her head. "I need to go to the Isle. I _need_ to."

"Mal, you can't. I was thinking last night, what would happen if I got the job done. None of the scenarios are ones I'd wish upon you," he smiled weakly, but it faded almost instantly. He looked up at the ceiling. "I thought I was doing the right thing. But even after the first prank…"

"Where you recorded me singing." Rae hissed, agitation in her tone. She glanced at Mal before looking at Grey. He looked down in shame.

"The opportunity was there, and I took it. But by the next day I wished I hadn't done it." He looked at Rae. "That doesn't excuse what I've done. And never will. But I am sorry." He looked at his friends... _former_ friends? He wasn't sure. "I'm sorry to what I did to all of you." Mal took a deep breath.

"Grey, I'm not blaming you. It was my mother. If anything, this is my fault. She wants me. But she used you. I forgive you." she said, smiling slightly.

"Could I ever not forgive my partner in crime?" Jay placed a hand on Grey's shoulder. However, Rae looked at the floor and stayed silent.

"The time in my room wasn't _that_ bad." Carlos shrugged.

"Didn't we do a similar thing when we first got here?" Evie smiled slightly.

"Well you know, we're VKs. We are and always will be. We're rotten to the core." Mal smiled.

"This is the reason you're here. To realise your mistakes and change. Of course you will all always be villain kids, but you're accepted here and, Grey, this is good that you've told the truth. I'm proud of you." Ben smiled.

"The fact remains," Fairy Godmother, who had been quiet this entire time, interjected. "That you still must be punished." Grey nodded. He knew it was coming.

"I understand. And if you decide to send me back to the Isle... I will go without any struggle." Fairy Godmother shook her head.

"That was my original intention, but after hearing your reasoning..." she stopped and looked at Rae who was still looking at the ground. "Excuse me, I must make a call." Rae looked up for a second before gluing her eyes back onto the floor. She just felt really out of place. She walked towards the door and tried to leave the room, but Ceci grabbed her arm.

"Don't." she whispered.

"Why not." Rae sighed.

"Just don't."

"Fine." Rae muttered, going back to where she was stood before and looked at Grey for a moment. After around ten minutes of awkward chatter, Fairy Godmother came back into the room.

"I have made my decision. As you may know, we have the next week off for the anniversary of the creation of Auradon and all of you will be going home... or to someone's home," she said the last bit awkwardly to the VKs. "Greyson, originally you were going to stay with Ben, Jay and Mal at Ben's house but... I've made some alternate plans..." she explained. "Greyson, you will be staying over at Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert's castle in order to settle down this little ' _rivalry'_ once and for all." Fairy Godmother decreed.

 **I hope you guys have a great week:)**


	15. Fourteen

**Happy Thursday guys! As usual for short chapters, today is a double upload :) Enjoy**

"What?!" Rae exclaimed, glaring at Fairy Godmother in shock and anger. "No. No. No. No. NO! Why?! That's a punishment for me too! No! I'm not having it!" Greyson stayed silent. His mind was swirling with all kinds of thoughts.

' _So I'm not getting sent to the isle to face the wrath of mother and Maleficent, but I have to stay at my mother's mortal enemies' house?'_

"I'm afraid it's not up for discussion, Raelynn. Your mother already agreed, and your father is to pick you both up on Friday afternoon." Fairy Godmother said. "And you two do need to make peace with each other." she added firmly.

"Fairy Godmother, I'm not going home if he is!" Rae yelled. "No way. I'd rather stay here on my fucking own!"

"This is not up for discussion." Fairy Godmother repeated

"Aren't you going to protest or something?!" Rae turned to Grey.

"I said I would take my punishment without struggle..." Grey said in a monotone voice. "And besides, am I really in a place to protest?"

"Why the fuck should I have to be punished too?!" Rae ignored Grey. "Is this about the whole 'being a princess' thing?! No. I'm done with this!" Rae stormed out of the office before anyone could stop her.

"May I be excused?" Greyson asked quietly. At Fairy Godmother's nod, he walked out silently.

"Well... that could have gone better..." Mal muttered.

"Could it?" Evie questioned. Mal just shrugged.

"Wait. Since when did I have to stay with the lovebirds?!" Jay exclaimed.


	16. Fifteen

"Raelynn where are you?" Greyson asked himself as he closed the door behind him. Quick-paced footsteps could be heard down the hall, slowly getting quieter and quieter. A melodic, yet tearful voice echoed.

"Flower gleam and glow... let your power shine..." the voice sang. Grey instantly recognised it and quickened his pace to catch up to her.

"Make the clock reverse... bring back what once was mine..." Raelynn's voice continued. Grey could see her now. But he couldn't help himself anymore by the time they had entered the forests.

"Heal what has been hurt... change the fate's' design..." Grey sang. The sudden voice made Rae jump and turn around, her hand enclosing something glowing. She didn't even think.

"Save what has been lost... Bring back what once was mine..." she sang. Grey stepped closer to her.

"What once was mine..." they sang together, locking their eye contact, the glow in Raelynn's hand brighter. Grey gestured to her hand.

"What's that?"

"O-oh... it's nothing." Rae muttered, glancing down at her hand. The glowing slowly stopped. Grey nodded silently. Rae sighed and sat down on a log that was nearby.

"I don't know if I should be telling you about this since no one knows... but," she slowly moved her hand away to reveal a necklace that had a yellow charm the shape of a sun attached to it. "It's a necklace... it contains the last drop of the flower's magic... it calms me down and glows when I sing to it." she took a deep breath. "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine..." she sang, and sure enough, the necklace glowed. "I always have it. I never ever take it off." she explained and then paused. ' _Why did I just open up to my enemy?'_ she thought, shaking her head.

"I thought all of it was gone?" Grey questioned.

"No." Rae shook her head. "I don't know how, but my mother still had some and put it in this necklace. She gave it to me on my twelfth birthday. And said that anytime I'm scared, angry, worried, sad... or confused, to sing to it and think of her. It always made me feel better." she explained.

"Oh..." Grey mumbled. He didn't dare sit down. After a moment of silence, Raelynn sighed again.

"Why did you come after me Grey?" she asked softly, holding her necklace in her hand once again, her eyes glued to the grassy floor.

"I-I wanted to see if you were ok." he looked down at the ground.

"Ok? What, with the son of my arch enemy is staying at my house for a week?" Rae laughed awkwardly, glancing up at Grey. She paused. "I don't understand... I thought you hated me. Why care if I'm ok or not?"

"I don't hate you..." he said quietly. "Never did. I don't know why I care."

"You didn't?" Rae stood up, fully looking at Grey now. Their eyes immediately locked. "You're nuts, Greyson Gothel..." she whispered, they were so close that she could feel Grey's breath on her lips.

"I guess I am, Raelynn..." he whispered huskily as he leaned down a little bit so their lips almost touched.

Suddenly, running footsteps were heard.

"Rae? Raeeeeee? Where are you?" Ceci's voice echoed. The voice was followed by the girl herself who stopped in her tracks. Rae suddenly jumped back away from Grey.

"Ceci!" she exclaimed in surprise, her cheeks burning red. "W-what? Wh-where? I mean... this is nothing!" she stepped back, tripping over a rock and falling onto the floor. _'Thanks for the clumsiness mom..'_ she thought. Grey just stood there, paled and left quickly.

"Oh my god, Rae are you ok?" Ceci cried.

"C... I-I'm fine. You just scared me." Rae stuttered, scrambling to her feet.

"What happened? I heard screams," Evie asked, rushing towards the girls. Evie shrieked. "Rae your dress!"

"Everything's fine Evie." Rae said, looking down at her dress, which was now decorated with mud stains. "Oh... I fell over." she shrugged.

"She and Greyson almost kissed!" Ceci cried and covered her mouth.

"Wait _what_?" Evie exclaimed. "My room _now_!"

"Cecilia!" Rae hissed, her cheeks going even darker. "Nothing happened!" Evie grabbed Ceci and Rae's wrists and pulled them to her room.

 **Have a nice weekend :) I hope you enjoyed**


	17. Sixteen

"So let me get this straight..." Evie began as she handed a spare gown to Rae as hers was being washed. "Grey not only apologised, something he has done to only one person, but sang _and_ you two almost kissed?!"

"Well... when you put it like that..." Rae muttered, her cheeks still reddening as she changed into the other gown Evie had given her.

"Woah. Grey going for a princess? The one he's meant to hate? Wow." Mal said, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed.

"It's kinda romantic don't you think?" Ceci mused dreamily.

"No!" Rae shook her head. "I'm not going for a star crossed lovers type of thing. This is not good." Rae started pacing back and forth as she spoke.

"Why not?" Evie asked.

"Because I..." Rae paused, sitting on Evie's bed. "My parents... I don't like him. I can't. I have to spend a whole _week_ with him... what am I going to do?" Rae put her head in her hands.

"You're going to do what your heart tells you to do." said Evie gently.

"If only I actually _knew_ what my heart was telling me to do..." Rae sighed.

"I know how it feels, Rae." Mal commented, standing straight. "You just have to follow your heart. It works itself out eventually." she smiled, stepping towards Rae and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Mal... but I just don't know." Rae sighed. "It's wrong. I can't... what would my parents even think?"

"Your mom married the criminal that broke into her tower," Ceci pointed out. "Maybe you should ask her what she'd do."

"C, I can't. My mom... she'll ask too many questions. She'll ask who it is... and there's no way. She'd hate me..." tears began to form in Rae's eyes.

Cecilia put her hands on Rae's shoulders. "Your mom could never hate you." Rae paused for a moment, looking down at the floor.

"I can't deal with pep talks right now." Rae pushed Ceci's hands away and left the room without another word.

"She's a difficult princess isn't she?" Mal sighed.

"You're telling me!" Ceci exclaimed.

"She's worse than me. And that's saying something." Mal said, looking at the door.


	18. Seventeen

Raelynn took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Fairy Godmother's office.

"Come in." Fairy Godmother's voice called. Rae opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Hey Fairy Godmother..." she began nervously. "Can I talk to you, please?"

"Of course darling, have a seat." Fairy Godmother gestured to a chair in front of her desk.

"Thank you." Rae nodded, sitting down. "Uhm... I don't really know how to start this..."

"Take your time." Fairy Godmother replied.

"Well..." Rae took a breath. "Uhm... Greyson came after me... and he found me in the forest and..." she trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Well... we... kind of... almost k-kissed..." Rae admitted quietly.

"Oh... so what's the issue?" Fairy Godmother asked innocently.

"Fairy Godmother! He's the son of _Mother Gothel_! I'm the daughter of _Rapunzel_!" Rae exclaimed. "We're meant to be enemies!"

"Just because your parents were enemies doesn't mean you have to be, dear."

"Fairy Godmother... it doesn't work. It doesn't add up." Rae sighed. "I don't know what to do. I don't know what I'm feeling. It's something... I hate it. But at the same time... it feels... like, like a dream." she rested her elbows on the desk and put her head in her hands.

"Then why don't you go for it?"

"I mean, he's a VK! He's so annoying and I don't know what it is that just hits every last nerve!" Rae exclaimed. "I don't know whether it's his cockiness... but-" Rae sighed. There was a knock on the door.

"Come on in." Fairy Godmother called. The door opened to reveal a pale-faced Grey. "Greyson, what is it?" Fairy Godmother asked gently. Rae turned around and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"G-Grey..." she muttered. Grey couldn't look at her.

"I finished cleaning up the kitchen," he said in a monotone voice to Fairy Godmother. "Is there anything else I should do?"

"No, just stay in your room while all of this blows over." said Fairy Godmother calmly. Grey nodded and turned to leave. Rae stood up and grabbed Grey's wrist and followed him out.

"How much did you hear?" she asked. He looked into her eyes for a second, and for the first time in his memory, he let the hurt show through.

"I heard enough." he said, twisting out of her hold and just walking away. Rae breathed sharply and watched him.

"No..." she whispered, barely audible. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Yet, she didn't chase after him.

"Raelynn, are you ok?" Carlos came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Rae turned around and looked at Carlos for a second, and her mouth open to say 'fine', but she just fell into his arms in a fit of tears.

"Woah," Carlos remarked as Rae dropped into his arms "It's ok..."

"No it's not..." Rae breathed through her tears. It was the first time a boy had seen her cry. "Carlos I'm so so sorry... I'm just so sorry… I've messed up in everything... everything."

"No you haven't," Carlos sat down on the floor with Rae in his arms. "Everything is going to be fine."

"It's all falling apart... I'm a terrible daughter... my parents should be ashamed of me... I'm no princess at all." Rae broke down even more.

"That's not true, your parents are proud of you," Carlos tried to calm her down. "And you're one of the best princesses I know."

"Carlos no I'm not. I'm the worst princess. I'm an embarrassment..." Rae shook her head, burying her face in Carlos' shoulder. He gave up on trying to console her and just let her cry it out, and hugged her back. Neither of them even noticed the black haired boy who'd come back to apologise watching them at the end of the hallway. Grey, upon seeing them hugging, turned around and left quietly.

Carlos stopped hearing her sobs after around fifteen minutes of her crying.

"Rae?" he said softly. She didn't answer. "Rae?" he repeated a bit louder. He only got a sleepy whimper. The boy sighed and rearranged his arms so he could pick her up. Slowly, he rose with the princess in his arms. He was so focused on her that he didn't notice the flash behind him.

"Cecilia? It's Carlos. I have Rae…" he wasn't able to finish the sentence by the time the door to Ceci's and Rae's room burst open.

"Oh thank god," she breathed. "I was wondering where she was."

"She was hysterical, I tried calming her down, but she fell asleep." Carlos shifted slightly. "Where's her bed?" Ceci pointed to it. Carlos grunted and slowly put Rae on her bed.

"Thanks for bringing her back." Ceci said. "Do you know what happened?"

"She kept saying she was a bad daughter and disappointing her parents." Carlos explained. "I better go."

"Ok." Ceci nodded. "Thank you, again"

"Bye." Carlos said and left the room.

 **So after around 2-3 months of being on this site, I have realised that in order to answer to reviews, I gotta put to put them in here. I have been reading them, I promise! Lish and I appreciate all the follows, favourites and reviews we've gotten, and honestly they make my day. So if you have the time, it would be really appreciated.**

 **I just wanted to let you know that I don't know if I'll be uploading Thursday or for a little while to be honest. I might, but I might not. Personal life is currently in shambles.**

 **Anyways, see you all next time.**

 **Luce**


	19. Eighteen

**So I decided to upload today, but my last message does stand. Life is tough right now. But anyways, the plot thickens ;)**

Raelynn was painting and humming to herself as usual, with Zivon on her shoulder, in an effort to distract herself from thinking about Grey. He wouldn't leave her mind, she wished he would. He would never let her apologise, and that's why she didn't bother. In her mind, it was better to wait until they had a week away from school... even though her parents would be there.

"Zivon I know," Rae sighed, placing her paintbrush down and gently stroking the chameleon. "Everything will be fine... like Carlos said." she muttered. "Just it might take a while..." she shrugged, going back to her painting.

"Rae!" Cecilia cried, running into the room. "I have to tell you something _very_ important!" Rae turned around to see her blonde friend stood there.

"What is it this time? The cafe is serving Earl Grey tea again?" Rae joked. Before she could say another word, Evie and Mal burst into the room. Rae's eyes widened at Mal and Evie's entrance. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Is it true?" Evie said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I thought you had a thing with Grey going?" Mal commented, crossing her arms.

"What?" Rae asked, confused. "Is what true? I have no idea what you're talking about." Evie took out her phone and handed it to Rae.

"I thought you liked Grey, not Carlos." Evie said. Rae took the phone.

"What are you..." she trailed off as she saw the latest anonymous post. It was a picture of her being carried bridal style by CARLOS with the caption: ' _Aww the latest lovebirds.'_ "Wait... _what_?!" Rae stared at the phone.

"Yeah, I was about to warn you..." Ceci sighed.

"Ok, can one of you girls explain why Jane is acting so cold towards me?" Carlos barged in, his clothes covered in a smoothie that had clearly been thrown at him. Rae said nothing more and just held out Evie's phone so Carlos could see the post and the caption.

"Fuck." Carlos remarked, and promptly got smacked in the back of the head by Evie.

"Language!"

"Wait so are you guys actually a thing? Carlos cheating on Jane and Rae cheating on Grey? Woah, drama." Mal commented.

"First of all, I'm _not_ with Grey. Second of all, I'm _not_ with Carlos." Rae exclaimed, handing Evie's phone back to her.

"Wait wait wait. Hold up." Carlos said as he sat down and Dude jumped on his lap. "Grey and Rae? When did _that_ happen? First of all, I never saw him dating anyone, then Mal happened, but an AK? Never saw that coming at all. Secondly, I'm not cheating. We're not even official, I was going to ask her during the break, but even then, I wouldn't cheat. Sorry Rae, you're not my type."

"It didn't happen! We almost kissed in the forest but that's it!" Rae sighed and then paused. "Wait... Mal and Grey dated?" she looked at Mal.

"We had a thing back on the Isle... I guess." Mal just shrugged.

"Oh..." Rae muttered.

"You guess? M, you were the _IT_ couple in the isle!" exclaimed Evie. "Granted you were the only couple... crap, sorry Rae." Mal rolled her eyes at Evie.

"Sure, E."

"It's fine. I have no reason to be jealous. Not like we're a thing. Or are ever going to be a thing." Rae mumbled, turning away from the group.

"You never know what can happen." Ceci winked and glanced outside the window, and suddenly froze. Rae rolled her eyes and her cheeks went the slightest pink. Then she noticed that Ceci had frozen.

"C... are you okay?" Rae placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't see... nevermind." Ceci sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Everything ok, Ceci?" asked Evie.

"Thought I saw someone, that's all…" the blonde shrugged.

"Anywayyyyyyyyyy, back to this huge issue." Rae interrupted. "What do we do about this? Before everyone finds ou-" she couldn't continue because a redhead appeared at the door.

"Hey Rae can I borrow..." Maddie's thick Scottish accent spoke. However, she paused when she looked around the room and saw everyone was there. "Sorry, didn't mean to disturb your lover's conference." she glanced between Carlos and Rae. Carlos threw his hands in the air.

"We're not fucking dati- _ouch_ Evie!" he exclaimed as Evie slapped him on the head once again.

"Wait, you're not?" Maddie raised her eyebrows, walking into the room. "But that's not what Auradon Prep's gossip page says... and that picture."

"We're trying to figure it out..." Rae sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Awkward scandallllllssss." Dude spoke up, still sat in Carlos' lap.

"That dog STILL talks." Rae exclaimed.

"The name's Dude, not 'that dog', princess." Dude remarked to Rae.

"Why'd he eat that truth gummy..." Mal sighed.

"You made it." Carlos pointed out.

"I was in a bad place okay? And it was for you anyway." Mal shook her head.

"Guys! This. Is not. Helping. Anything." Rae said, holding her head in her hands.

"You're right, let's take care of the present situation. Aka getting Grey to take Rae back." Ceci said.

"Ceci! We weren't together!" Rae exclaimed, her cheeks burning red. "So we just need to abolish this rumour. It's not about getting Grey to take me back at all!" she said, clearly flustered.

"Yeah and I'm not staying with Doug for a week." Evie said sarcastically.

"Guys. I don't care if I'm with Grey or not. I just don't want rumours floating around." Rae sighed.

"Soooo if you don't care that means you wouldn't mind being with him." Mal pointed out.

"No! Yeah.. I mean... I don't know ok?!" Rae exclaimed.

"I think we've teased her enough." Ceci giggled.

"You're telling me!" Rae sighed. "I hate all of you."

"No you don't" Evie shook her head.

"You _love_ us!" Ceci smiled.

"And I'm out. This is getting too girly." said Carlos. Rae picked up her frying pan and held it so it touched Carlos' nose.

"You're as much a part of this mess as me. You stay here until we've figured this out. So sit." Carlos fell back to an armchair.

"Yes ma'am." he nodded.

"Good boy." Rae patted his head and placed her frying pan down on her bed.

"Here's a smart idea since you seem to lack in that area, puppy boy." Maddie said, looking at Carlos. "Why don't you try tracking the source of the picture?"

"It's anonymous, so it'd take some time, but I could do it." Carlos shrugged.

"Get Muscles to help you." Maddie suggested.

"I can do it on my own. Besides he's always either fencing or making out with you." Carlos retorted. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Nah, he's pissed at me cause I beat him in a fencing match five times in a row. Truth is he's just a sore loser."

"So he broke up with you because you beat him?" Ceci said, shocked.

"No he didn't break up with me." Maddie shook her head. "He's just really pouty. I told him to just never challenge me to archery because I'd kick his ass." the redhead shrugged.

"Fair enough." said Carlos.

"I need to go rub his losing in his face so I'll be off now. Hope you sort your little situation out before the whole school knows!" Maddie said before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

"Okay that was a distraction... but seriously. Can we actually try to work out who started this?" Rae asked, flopping back onto her bed dramatically. "SHIT." Rae exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" asked Ceci.

"I have to be with Grey for a week!" Rae sighed. "Just knock me out with a frying pan now."

"That won't be awkward at all.." Evie murmured.

"Yeah no shit Evie." Rae said. "Please someone knock me into a coma."

"Have you told him it isn't true?" Evie asked as Ceci followed her friend's orders and grabbed the frying pan.

"Ceci! Don't actually do it!" Rae stood up and ripped the pan away from Ceci. "I was joking!" Rae turned to Evie. "I haven't seen him since he walked away from me before I broke down to Carlos... I don't even know if he's seen it... he wouldn't listen to me anyway." Rae explained.

"Back to the problem at hand. I can track it down but it'll take some time and I need a shower," Carlos said. "I'll let you know ASAP but I do need that shower. Can I go?"

"Fine. Take the talking dog with you." Rae sighed, putting her frying pan down. Carlos grabbed Dude and hightailed it out of the room, leaving the four girls.

"There's no way he's going to be able to track it in time... vacations starts tomorrow." Mal pointed out. Rae sighed at this.

"I know..."

"You need to talk to Grey, well, at least try to." Mal said.

"How well can that go?" muttered Evie.

"She needs to try." Mal shrugged.

"Has anyone seen him today?" asked Ceci

"Nope." Mal shook her head. "You could ask Ben or Jay."

"Evie, have you?" Rae asked the blue-haired girl.

"No. I did see him last night, and he was pretty upset." Evie responded. Rae's face dropped and her eyes showed sadness.

"I need to find him..." she muttered.

"Go." Evie said softly. Rae nodded and took Zivon off her shoulder and placed him in her frying pan.

"I'll be back..." Rae mumbled before leaving the room.

"Oh she totally likes him a bit too much." said Evie.

"Yeah she does." Mal nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry Greyson." Rae whispered outside of her dorm room before starting to run out of the castle. She knew where to look.

 **Thank you all for reading 3 And see you next time**


	20. Nineteen

**Sorry for missing Monday... and Thursday...**

Raelynn ran all the way into the forest before she had to stop to catch her breath.

"Greyson Gothel where are you?" She sighed. "Maybe I thought wrong..." she said to herself after getting her breath back. "Who am I kidding? I don't even know what I'm doing anymore..." Rae said, a tear sliding down her cheek. Suddenly, a voice echoed through the trees.

"... Let your power shine… Make the clock reverse… bring back what once was mine." Rae gasped and followed the voice.

"Heal what has been hurt." she sang out, seeing his head of black hair. "Change the fate's design..." she took a shaking breath. "Save what has been lost..." He stopped moving but didn't turn around.

"Bring back what once was mine."

"What once was mine..." Rae sang. "Grey... I'm so so so sorry..." she said tearfully.

"Why are you apologising?" He asked quietly.

"You don't know... do you?" She said, tears escaping her eyes.

"What, you and Carlos? Congratulations. Boy needs someone to keep him in check."

"No... Grey... it's not what it looks like..." Rae shook her head. He turned around.

"So you weren't snuggling up to him last night in the hallway? Do I need to get my eyes checked? " he said a bit harshly.

"Grey... I-I wasn't in a good state..." Rae breathed, looking into his eyes to find something, anything there. His eyes softened momentarily but became emotionless again. Nothing.

"Wait... but the picture wasn't of us 'snuggling'..." Rae said, confused.

"I wasn't talking about any picture," Grey said. "I went back to apologise."

"No... you were there?" Rae's eyes widened. He just nodded.

"Grey... I... I'm sorry... I..." Rae paused. Without even thinking, she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Grey was stunned. He had rarely gotten hugs, let alone apologies. Slowly he put his arms around her.

"I still don't understand what you're apologising for." Grey muttered. Rae gently rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Someone took a photo of Carlos and I and put it on the web, anonymously, and the whole school kinda thinks we have a thing..." Rae explained, still hugging him. "W-we really really don't though... Carlos is a friend and nothing more."

"You don't need to explain anything Raelynn." he said quietly, but didn't let go. He liked having her in his arms... and he didn't know why.

"Okay..." Rae whispered. She just stayed in his arms. It made her feel happy... it was weird. "I wanted you to hear it from me first that's all."

Suddenly a crack of thunder was heard, and rain began to pour down. Rae quickly pulled away and grabbed Grey's hand, pulling him through the rain all the way back to the school. They stopped once they were in shelter. Rae's dress was completely soaked and her brown hair was dripping wet. Her feet had blades of grass stuck to her bare feet. Grey's black shirt stuck like a second skin and his hair was framing his face.

"Well..." she burst into laughter. "At least my clumsiness didn't ruin the moment this time." Rae joked. Just as she said that, she tripped over her own feet and almost fell to the floor. However, Grey reached out and grabbed her arm before she landed.

"Woah Raelynn, careful."

"I'm just clumsy." Rae shrugged, scrambling back up to gain her balance. "It's in my nature."

"No shit." Grey laughed a bit uncomfortably.

"Uh... well yeah... that was a bit, uh, never mind..." Raelynn muttered, scratching the back of her neck.

"I... better go..." Grey mumbled, turning around.

"Grey..." Rae said quietly, gently touching his hand.

"Yeah?" he replied just as quiet. Rae paused.

"I..." she began. "Thank you." she muttered.

"For what?"

"Listening to me."

"You don't need to thank me for that." he said, and then just left.


	21. Twenty

The next day came quick and Raelynn was packing her things she needed. ' _What even happened yesterday?'_ she thought. How awkward the next week would be didn't even cross her mind at this point.

"You excited to go home Zivon?" Rae asked her chameleon. He shook his little head. "It's not going to be that bad..." she paused. "Okay maybe it'll be a bit awkward..." she sighed, zipping up her suitcase and picking it up, as well as placing Zivon on her shoulder and getting her frying pan. "Okay now where is the blonde weirdo?"

"She's standing right behind you." Ceci's voice replied. Rae turned around, letting go of her suitcase and hugged Ceci, almost hitting her with the frying pan in the process.

"I'm gonna miss you, weirdo." she said.

"I'm going to miss you too!" Ceci said "I have to spend a week with my sister. A whole _week_!"

"I know, C. I have to spend a week with Grey and my parents... I think I win with the worst. It's going to be so awkward." Rae sighed.

"At least they won't be goading you about hallucinations." Ceci grumbled.

"At least you won't have to watch your family give death glares to the boy you like." Rae muttered, not really intending to say the 'like' part.

"Wait what?" Ceci pulled back. "Did I just hear that you _like_ Grey?"

"What?" Rae's cheeks turned pink. "Well..."

"You did say that!" Ceci exclaimed. "Finally!"

"Cecilia! Shush!" Rae covered her friend's mouth with her hand.

"Sorry." Ceci said, her voice muffled. "Are you going to tell him?" Rae moved her hand away from Ceci's mouth.

"I don't know C. The best place to tell him maybe isn't my parents' castle. I don't even know if he'll feel the same..." Rae sighed. "We hugged last night but I don't know."

"I'm sure he does." Ceci said.

"How do you know that, C?" Rae asked. "He's not used to... 'feelings'... and with his enemy?"

"He wouldn't have reacted the way he had about the things you said if he didn't feel anything." Ceci pointed out.

"I don't know, C. I don't know." Rae sighed. "But we need to go."

 **I will try to update Monday... but if not, by latest Tuesday. Thank you so much for reading :D**

 **Luce**


	22. Twenty One

**Once again I didn't stick to my schedule... sorry. But better late than never?**

Raelynn wandered off outside to find more people to say goodbye to before she would find Grey.

"Oi, Punzie's daughter!" a Scottish voice called. Rae turned her head to see Mal, Evie, Jay, Maddie, Carlos and Cecilia stood in a group.

"Hey Rae." Mal waved. Rae walked over to the group of them and joined their little circle, stood opposite to Carlos.

"Hey guys." she smiled.

"Rae!" Evie said running up and hugging her. Carlos stood back a bit.

"Evie!" Rae hugged Evie back. "I don't think you've ever been this excited to see me and we're saying goodbye in like ten minutes."

"Well once you come back you won't be hanging out with us that much anymore." Evie said.

"What? Of course I will, you're my friends." Rae pulled back and looked at Evie slightly confused.

"You'll be too busy making out with a certain someone to hang out with your friends." Evie winked.

"No!" Rae's cheeks immediately went red. "Shut up." she looked down at the floor.

"Well she's not wrong." Mal shrugged. "Same thing happened with Jay when he started with Maddie sooooo..."

"I still hang out with you guys." Jay said defensively.

"Well I didn't mean to steal you away, did I Muscles?" Maddie commented. Jay just rolled his eyes.

"Guys I told you nothing is happening." Rae laughed a little.

"Yeah right," scoffed Evie.

"I agree with her." said Carlos and Ceci simultaneously.

"Jeez what put you all against me?" Rae said. "I'm not going to abandon you for him. No way."

"It keeps happening though" said Carlos. He stepped forward in front of Rae.

"No it doesnnnnn'tt." Rae protested. "I'm with you guys all the time."

"Yes it does" Ceci said.

"Even my best friend is against me now. Wow thanks guys." Rae laughed. "But seriously, nothing is going to happen."

Suddenly, there was a rather loud honk behind her. Rae jumped forward at the unexpected honk... and fell right into Carlos, to the point that their lips were touching. There was a sudden flash too. Carlos immediately pushed her away and wiped his mouth. "Oh my god Carlos I'm so sorry!" Rae exclaimed, stumbling backwards slightly. She fell back, prepared to fall onto a car, but landed on the ground. Whatever caused the honk was gone. Suddenly all of their phones beeped. Mal took hers out and her eyes widened.

"Ohhhhhh no." she said.

"What?" Rae asked, still sat on the floor. There was another honk behind the gang. Grey, who had been MIA until that point, came behind the gang with a scowl. He'd seen what had happened... well partly and was now seeing it again on his phone.

"Guys what's going on?" Rae asked. Mal held out her hand to help Rae up.

"I think your boytoy saw..." Maddie said, pointing behind her at Grey.

"Are you ready to go?" Grey asked, unable to keep all the anger out of his tone.

"What?" Rae looked back at the group. "Grey, why are you so-"

"Just look at the school's gossip page, Rae." Jay commented. Rae took her phone out and finally saw it. A picture of her and Carlos' accidental kiss, captioned with ' _Awhhh, how cute! A goodbye kiss'._

"Grey... it's not. It wasn't... I got scared and fell." Rae said, stuttering.

"Sure. Look it doesn't matter." Grey said. He pointed at a car. "Your dad is here." Rae sighed and turned around.

"Bye guys..." she mumbled, and they all waved. Rae slowly walked away, dragging her suitcase and frying pan behind her. Grey was pale as he approached the car.

"Grey I swear... it was an accident..." Rae muttered as she threw her suitcase into the car. Grey said nothing as he put his backpack in the trunk.

"Fine. Don't believe me." Rae sighed, opening the door and getting into the car.

 **These two have great luck with timings. Note my sarcasm...**


	23. Twenty Two

The car ride was one of the most awkward experiences either teen had been through. Grey greeted Eugene who said nothing in return. Rae had expected it to be awkward, but not as bad as it was. ' _A whole week of this- great.'_ she thought as she got out of the car. Grey grabbed his bag and stood awkwardly to the side of the car.

"My baby!" a running (and barefoot) Rapunzel called. Rae ran (also barefoot) up to her mother and hugged her.

"Hey mom." she said. Grey, still standing to the side of the car looked at the mother-daughter pair with quite a bit of jealousy. Rae stepped back from her mother and stood next to Grey.

"Uh... mom, this is Greyson... the son of Mother Gothel..." she introduced him with a slightly awkward tone.

"Nice to meet you..." said Grey after a couple seconds of silence as Rapunzel scanned him. "I've heard quite a bit about you..." He continued and then realised what he just said. A very awkward silence filled the air.

"From me." Rae quickly added to get rid of the silence. "He's heard a lot about you from me."

"You talk to him?" Eugene raised his eyebrows.

"Well, sometimes. But dad let's not do this now. Please." Rae said. "Aaaand I just made everything ten times more awkward..." Rae mumbled. Rapunzel nodded, but her face showed she didn't believe that.

"Matilda." she called. When the housekeeper came behind her, she continued. "Show our guest to his room."

"Mom, I'd be fine with showing him..." Rae suggested.

"Matilda is perfectly capable of doing that." Rapunzel said in a harsher tone than anyone had ever heard her talk. Grey followed Matilda silently.

"Mom... I swear he's not all that bad." Rae mumbled as Grey and Matilda walked away. Rapunzel said nothing and turned around to the house.

"Your mother just wants to protect you." Eugene said, hugging his daughter.

"I know... but it's not like he's going to kidnap me is he?" Rae sighed and entered the house, pulling her suitcase behind her.

Once Rae had put her suitcase in her room and left Zivon in there it was pretty much time for dinner to be served. She had gotten changed into a quite white dress decorated with purple and pink flowers with her brown hair braided, and her bare feet as always. She walked down the hallway and knocked on the door to Grey's room.

"Come in..." a voice said. Rae slowly opened the door and peeked around it, almost tripping in the process, but she caught herself on the door.

"It's time for dinner." she said in a gentle tone. Grey smirked.

"I know I'm attractive but there's no need to fall at my feet." The smirk faded as he stood up. He looked over her outfit and his jaw dropped but he managed to compose himself. Rae rolled her eyes and then smirked slightly.

"Do close your mouth, you'll end up catching flies."

"Please. Look who's talking." he laughed as he exited the room, Rae at his side.

"Fuck off." Rae rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Grey said turning to her. "You really want me to do that?" He stepped closer. Before Rae could reply, Rapunzel came down the hallway.

"I-" Rae quickly stepped back when she saw her mother. "Oh hey mom..." she waved slightly. Grey turned a bit red and stepped back into a wall.

"Hi." he mumbled. Rapunzel nodded but was deep in thought.

' _What is going on between them?'_ Rapunzel thought as she walked past the teens.

 **Again, sorry for missing Monday, it's just been one hell of a week.**

 **xx Luce**


	24. Twenty Three

Dinner was awkward to say the least. The four of them were sat on a huge table that could fit twelve people, even though there were only four of them. Raelynn was sat on the left side next to Greyson, and Eugene and Rapunzel were sat opposite. A simple meal of hazelnut soup was being served.

"This soup is really good." said Greyson awkwardly, breaking the silence.

"Thank you." said Rapunzel quietly.

"Mom's hazelnut soup is great..." Rae commented, mumbling slightly. And that was the conversation for dinner. It wasn't until dessert that Eugene spoke up.

"Rae, darling is there something you need to tell us?"

"Uhm... no?" Rae looked at her dad, confused.

"What are you talking about?" Rapunzel asked.

"Our little girl has a boyfriend" Eugene said, kind of excitedly. Grey stiffed.

"Rae! why didn't you tell me?" Rapunzel said in shock.

"What?!" Rae exclaimed. "Mom, I didn't tell you because I _don't_ have one... Dad what are you talking about?"

"Don't lie pumpkin. I saw that little scene in the parking lot." Eugene said.

"Who is he? Name, parent, likes, allergies, i need to know everything!" Rapunzel exclaimed excitedly.

"Calm down blondie." said Eugene. "Though you're not very blonde anymore."

"I can't help it!" Rapunzel said. "My baby has a boyfriend!"

"Excuse me." Grey muttered and stood up, leaving the room without another word.

"What?" Rae shook her head. "I don't have a boyfriend!" her eyes widened and she froze realising. "Oh no..." she muttered, looking up as Grey left. She rested her head on the table and sighed.

"What?' asked Rapunzel.

"Dad... Carlos isn't my boyfriend. I got scared by a car honk and fell into him." Rae explained, her eyes not moving off the door. "Can I be excused?" Rapunzel looked at where her daughter was looking.

"Why are you going after him?"

"I-" Rae looked at her mother. "Because don't you think it's already awkward enough him having to be here? I just want to see if he's alright that's all..."

"That's not the full story is it?" Rapunzel said. "Go."

"Thank you..." Rae muttered, getting out of her seat and leaving the dining room. She quickly ran out of the castle and around the castle gardens around four times before she finally saw Greyson stood a few metres away from her, facing away.

"Grey!" she called, running up to him.

"What?" he said, harsher than she had ever heard him. "Come to brag about your new boyfriend?" he spun around to face her.

"I came to see if you were okay. Am I not allowed to do that without you going all cold on me?" Rae commented. "I don't _have_ a boyfriend. Carlos is not my boyfriend. I tried to tell you and explain it was an accident but you wouldn't listen. You never do!"

"Well what do you expect?!" He exclaimed. "This shit keep happening! What do you want me to think?!"

"What shit keeps happening?!" Rae asked. "I didn't think I'd have to care what you think, I thought you'd at least believe me if I told you it wasn't true! Yeah I get it you're from the Isle. You don't trust. You don't feel. But I do!"

"When I tried to trust you, the first thing I see the next day is you cuddling up and kissing Carlos, which keeps happening!" He shouted. "What do you want me to think? You want me to admit that I don't feel shit? Because that's a fucking lie."

"The reason I was 'cuddled up' to Carlos because I was upset about you! The kiss was a fucking accident! How many times do I have to tell you?! I've tried, Grey. I've tried! But you don't care. You don't listen to me." Rae shouted.

"How am I supposed to know that when everything tells me otherwise?" he retaliated and stepped closer. "I do care! That's why it fucking hurts! Do you think I'm so emotionless that I wouldn't react badly seeing the girl I like kissing my friend?!" Rae stood silently and stared at Grey for a while. She sighed and took both of his hands, slowly pulling him to sit down on a nearby bench, keeping his hands in hers.

"Flower gleam and glow..." she started to sing. "Let your power shine..." her necklace began to glow. "Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine..." Grey was confused at what was happening.

"What the..."

"Heal what has been hurt..." Rae continued singing. "Change the fate's design... save what has been lost..." she slowly leaned forward, closer and closer. "Bring back what once was mine..." she leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his, kissing him. Grey was shocked momentarily but responded eagerly, kissing her back. They kissed for a while before Rae slowly pulled away.

"What once was mine..." she sang in almost a whisper. Grey leaned his forehead against hers.

"What once was mine..."

"Grey... I..." Rae paused and took a breath. "I'm sorry…"

Grey shushed her. "Just let me enjoy the moment before..."

"Before...?" Rae questioned.

"Before you break my heart" he whispered and kissed her again.

 **Finally am I right? It only took 23 chapters...**

 **Reviews and Favourites/Follows make me reallyyyyy happy :) See you all Thursday**


	25. Twenty Four

**Double update tonight because these are short AND I missed Thursday's upload.**

"Break your heart?" Rae asked after they had parted. "A long time ago I may have been a heartbreaker but I'm definitely not now... those were my queen bee days." Grey shook his head.

"Not what I meant. What are you talking about?"

"Once upon a time, I was the queen of Auradon Prep, better than Audrey, better than Ben. All princesses wanted to be my friend and all princes wanted to be my boyfriend." Rae explained. "I was definitely the heartbreaking popular princess back then." Grey reached out and stroked her hair.

"I can see why."

"What did you mean?" Rae asked, a faint pink growing on her cheeks, though it couldn't be seen because of the night's darkness. Grey sighed and moved his hand to her cheek, his thumb stroking her cheekbone.

"As soon as this spell is broken you'll leave."

"What? What are you talking about? Spell? What spell?" Rae asked, confusion in her tone. He chuckled.

"Not an actual one, flower."

"Oh. Right. Well then what do you mean?"

"I mean that, when the moment is over, we'll go back to what we were before. That this will never happen again," Grey said sadly, and pecked her cheek. "I've already accepted that."

"Well I haven't and I won't." Rae kissed him again. He kissed her back, but pulled away, even though everything but his brain was telling him to continue.

"Raelynn. Your parents hate me. I exposed your biggest secret. Hell, I'm supposed to be your worst enemy. You don't want to be with me."

"Why the fuck would I be here kissing you if I didn't want to be with you?" Rae pointed out. "You aren't your mother, and I know you regret what you did. I've been lying to myself this whole time, telling myself I hate you. But I don't. I should, but I don't."

"I don't know why you're here but I'm glad you are." He murmured and brushed his lips to hers. "You will hate me. Eventually. Everyone else does."

"That's wrong. Mal doesn't hate you. Evie doesn't hate you. Carlos doesn't hate you. Jay doesn't hate you. Ben doesn't hate you. Cecilia doesn't hate you. Heck, even Maddie doesn't hate you. And I definitely don't." Rae said.

"I'll pretend I believe that. 'Lynn I can't ask you to do this."

"Don't call me Lynn, Grey." Rae said firmly. "But anyway, ask me to do what?"

"I can't ask you to be with me."

"Why not? Is this about our parents?"

"Partly..." Grey admitted. "I'm also a VK. You deserve better," He ran his hand through her hair. "Someone who won't hurt you. someone who doesn't have a past like mine. Someone that would treat you better. Soon you'll realise that I'm not that guy."

"But Grey." Rae said softly, touching his hand. "That doesn't matter. If I didn't want to be with you why would I have had breakdowns over you? Why would I care? None of this stopped Ben and Mal or Evie and Doug or Jane and Carlos or Jay and Maddie. I'm willing to take that chance... yeah there's complications but we can work around it. Grey smiled and kissed her again.

"I don't want you to get hurt by something I might do. And I…" he choked up a bit, "I don't think I could could take you breaking my heart when you realise you deserve better." a tear fell down his cheek.

"Shut up, Grey. Just shut up." Rae said, kissing the single tear and then kissing his lips. Grey gave in and decided to enjoy the moment, pulling her closer.

"What the hell is going on here!?" came a shout, making the couple part and Grey lose all colour in his face.


	26. Twenty Five

Greyson Gothel was a tough guy. He did have a sensitive side, but only a few people had seen it. He was frightened of only a couple things and that was his mother and Maleficent. But at that moment, those two women seemed harmless in comparison of a red-faced Eugene and a pale Rapunzel.

"M-mom... d-dad!" Raelynn exclaimed in surprise. ' _Oh fuck fuck fuck!'_ she thought.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On?" Eugene seethed. Rapunzel placed a hand on his shoulder but he shook it off.

"Sir… I..." Grey stuttered.

"I... dad." Rae teared up. "I..." she didn't know what to say. Her parents had never been this angry ever, and it hurt. "I-I'm sorry..." was all she could day. Grey moved closer as if to comfort her but Eugene didn't like that.

"Do not take another step." he warned.

"Go." said Rapunzel gently, which shocked Grey. He looked at Rae for confirmation.

"Just go Grey..." Rae sighed, looking down at the ground.

"You sure?" he whispered. Rae looked up and and glanced at her parents faces. She then nodded.

"Go, Grey... it's better if you do." she mumbled. Grey slowly turned around and walked into the forest. Rae watched Grey leave and then turned to Rapunzel and Eugene.

"Mom... dad... I-I don't know what to say to you." she mumbled, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I know he's Mother Gothel's son... but he's not her. He's different..." she said. Eugene scoffed. "I understand why you wouldn't be happy... but... I can't help who I feel something for." Rae said, eyes fixed to the floor.

"Trust me, I know." said Rapunzel stepping closer to her daughter.

"I don't know what to do..." Rae sighed.

"You follow your heart." Rapunzel said. Eugene looked at her disbelievingly.

"You support our daughter kissing that... that..." Rapunzel cut him off.

"If he makes her happy, I'll tolerate it. But you," she thrust a finger at his chest. "Are in no place to judge."

"Dad." Rae walked towards Eugene. "It's okay..." she said, hugging him.

"How do you know he's not faking it to get revenge on us?" he asked, hugging her back.

"He's kinda already done things because his mother and Maleficent forced him to... but he's changed now and he apologised." Rae explained.

"What- never mind, you're telling me later," Rapunzel said. "Now go find him."

"Okay..." Rae nodded. "Thank you." she hugged each of her parents before running off into the trees.

"I hope we made the right decision to let her go out with this boy." Eugene said. Rapunzel put an arm around his waist and he kissed her head.

"We have. He makes her happy, I can tell."

 **So these two have accepted it... but story's not over yet**

 **Thanks for reading and see ya on Monday**

 **Luce**


	27. Twenty Six

**I'm great at keeping a schedule... I've been crazy busy guys, sorry.**

"Grey!" Rae called out as she ran through the forest. "Greyson!" She felt branches scratch at her legs but didn't stop. "Where are you?" she paused but then kept running. "Flower gleam and glow..." she sang. "Let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine..."

"Rae?" Grey called.

"Grey! I can't see you, it's too dark." Rae said, standing still. The glow of her necklace didn't help her see at all. Grey felt something collide with him. He fell on his back and groaned as something or someone fell on him.

"Yep I found you..." Rae muttered, scrambling off Grey and holding out a hand to help him up. He pulled himself up with her hand and winced.

"I think I have something stuck in my back." he said.

"Come on, let's go back to the castle so we have light." Rae suggested. Rae guided Grey back to the castle and they went to her room.

"Okay so you think you have something stuck in your back." she said, sitting him down on her bed and then sitting beside him. He turned around and Rae was able to see a sharp piece of glass sticking from his lower back. "Oh god." Rae stared at the glass. "See one thing I don't have is healing hair... did you fall onto this?"

"I guess so." Grey said. "I felt a bit of a pinch but otherwise..." He shrugged. "How bad is it?"

"It's bad... I don't know what to do." Rae said.

"I'll be back." Rae left the room for a moment and came back with a cloth. She pulled Grey to the floor and kneeled down. "I'm going to pull it out. But on the floor because I don't want blood on my bed."

"Ok" said Grey, laying facedown on the floor.

"Just please try not to scream too loud if it hurts." Rae muttered, gripping the glass and yanking it out, even though she tried to be gentle. She quickly set the glass aside and pressed the cloth to the bleeding wound.

"Fuck!" he remarked loudly. Rapunzel came rushing in.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Uhm he kinda got glass stuck in his back soooo..." Rae said, still holding the cloth on the wound. "I pulled it out."

"Let me see." Rapunzel sighed. "Raelynn, go get a clean cloth. Make sure it's damp. And a bandage. Greyson, I'm going to have to ask you to take your shirt off."

"Yes mom." Rae nodded, leaving the room to retrieve a damp cloth and a bandage. Grey slowly pulled off his shirt and sat on a stool that was in the room. Rapunzel examined the wound. Rae soon came back with a bandage and a damp cloth. When she saw Grey, she stared at his chest a little but shook herself out of the daydream.

"I got them." she said. Grey smirked slightly and was about to speak when he realised who else was in the room. Rapunzel grabbed the cloth and started wiping the wound. Grey didn't even wince.

"Well what do I do?" Rae asked, distracting herself from Grey.

"Yep. I was afraid of this" Rapunzel said. "We're going to need stitches."

"So where do I find those?" Rae asked.

"In my room, there should be a first aid kit." Rapunzel said. Rae nodded and left the room once again.

"You must hate me." Grey muttered. "And want me as far away from Rae as possible."

"Would I have let her come find you if that was the case? Would I be helping you right now?" Rapunzel pointed out. "I don't hate you, I hate your mother for what she did."

"Why?" Grey asked. "Why'd you let her near me? Why don't you hate me?"

"Being honest, I don't know. All I know is that I shouldn't judge you for your mother, and you deserve a chance." Rapunzel said. The door opened and Rae came back in with the first aid kit. Rapunzel took the first aid kit with a thanks and got to work.

 **Again, sorry for the late upload. Appreciate you all 3**


	28. Twenty Seven

"And done." Rapunzel said. "Not so bad right?"

"I've had worse." Grey shrugged.

"I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late you two." said Rapunzel.

"Wait." called Grey. When Rapunzel turned around, he continued. "Thank you." Rapunzel nodded and left the room. Once the door closed, Grey turned to Rae and smirked.

"You need me to put a shirt on?" Rae rolled her eyes.

"Shut up."

"It's not my fault that you can't resist this." he gestured at himself, standing up and walking closer to her.

"Don't be so egotistical, Gothel." Rae rolled her eyes again.

"I wasn't the one with the open mouth when they saw me without a shirt." he pointed out. "It was the first time I saw you without one." Rae said.

"Admit it." he insisted.

"Why should I? To boost your ego even higher?" Rae raised her eyebrow. He stepped forward so their bodies were touching. He looked down at her and said nothing. "What are you trying to do?" Rae asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Nothing." he stroked her hair and then pulled away.

"Not even going to kiss me?" Rae questioned, her back pressed against the wall. Grey shrugged as he grabbed his shirt.

"Shit, it's all bloody and has a hole." he tossed it aside and sat on Rae's bed. "I hope you don't mind me being shirtless a bit more, Flower."

"Why would I mind that?" Rae smirked slightly, sitting cross legged beside him on her bed.

"Good point." he smirked again and kissed the side of her head.

"Well I mean I'm not going to deny that I liked what I saw because I can't." she shrugged, kissing his lips. He pulled away slightly.

"I'm glad you did." he said and went back to kissing her, pulling her closer.

"And what? You think I didn't notice you gawking at me when you saw me in this dress?" Rae smirked, pulling away.

"What can I say." he grabbed a lock of her hair and and stroked it while he looked at her. "I know a beautiful thing when I see it." Rae tried to hide the blush on her cheeks but it didn't really work that well.

"Well there are princesses a lot prettier than me." Grey grabbed her chin.

"Not to me" Rae smiled and kissed him, pulling him close to her. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Rae, sweetie can I come in?" Eugene's voice sounded. Rae quickly pulled away and shuffled backwards slightly.

"Yeah dad..." she said. Eugene walked in. His eyes widened as he caught sight of his daughter and his wife's worst enemy's son sitting very close on the bed, and if that wasn't bad enough, the boy was shirtless. He was about to explode but then remembered the promise he made to his wife. Seeing the couple about to explain themselves, he raised his hand.

"I don't even want to know. Lynn, can I talk to you outside?"

"First off, please don't call me Lynn dad. And yeah." Rae tilted her head and decided to annoy her dad, even though she knew she shouldn't. "I'll be back." She said to Greyson, kissing him for a while before walking towards her dad and smiling sweetly. Eugene scowled and Grey smiled as Rae followed her dad out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"Yes dad?" She asked.

"I wanted to apologise for what happened at dinner. I guess I'm just a bit... nervous... when it comes to my daughter being with guys... especially when it comes to VKs." Eugene said awkwardly. He sighed. "I'm willing to give him a chance."

"Dad it's okay. I understand it's a lot. But I promise you he's a good guy." Rae smiled. "Thank you for giving him a chance, it means a lot." she hugged Eugene.

"I love you." he said.

"Love you too dad." Rae said, standing on her tiptoes and kissing Eugene's cheek. "Can I go back in there now?"

"Don't make me a grandfather yet though." Eugene said.

"Dad!" Rae exclaimed. "No! Not going to happen. Nope nope." she shook her head and entered her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Everything okay?" Grey asked. He was laying down on her bed and used his elbows to prop himself up.

"Yeah..." Rae muttered, looking at Grey and staring slightly again. She walked to the side of the room and went behind a screen. Her shadow cast showed that she was changing. She emerged from behind the screen in a purple nightgown. "Sorry, I'm a princess. I have a bit more decency than to let you see me strip."

"You could've asked me to leave."

"But I didn't want you to leave." Rae said, sitting on the bed.

"But you have to go to sleep" said Grey pushing himself to a sitting position.

"I know I do." Rae crawled towards him and kissed him. Grey fell back with Rae on top of him. He crashed his lips onto hers, full of passion.

"Shouldn't I be going then?" he said breaking the kiss.

"No, I don't want you to." Rae rolled over so she was next to him and pulled the blanket over them. She gently rested her head on his bare chest. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Night Flower."

"Goodnight Grey..." Rae yawned and slowly fell asleep on his chest.

 **A little bit of cuteness to start the week**

 **xx Luce**


	29. Twenty Eight

**Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrates it! If you don't, well... Happy Thursday!**

After breakfast the next morning, Raelynn dragged Grey outside without telling him where they were going or what they were doing. She wasn't wearing a dress which was unusual for her, as well as high boots and a white button up shirt, her brown hair braided.

"Come on slowpoke." she said as she ran across the grass, dragging Grey behind her.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he was being pulled by the arm by Rae.

"You'll find out." is what Rae would reply with every time he asked.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Becauseeeeeee there's no fun in that." Rae smiled at him.

"For all I know you're dragging me to the woods to kill me"

"Oh wouldn't that be a twist." Rae laughed.

"Especially after what we admitted last night." he said, rushing forward to kiss her cheek and then went back to trailing behind her.

"Yeah I know I know." Rae said and slowly came to a stop in front of the stables.

"What is this?" Grey asked.

"It's a stable." Rae explained. "Where we keep horses."

"I've never seen a horse before"

"I guessed you wouldn't have, but that's why I brought you here." Rae smiled, walking into the little wooden building. Grey smiled and followed her. His eyes widened. Rae took hold of his hand and pulled him along. "This is my mother's horse, Maximus." she said, stroking the horse's nose. The horse glared at Grey. "It's okay Max, he's a friend. Well... boy friend." Max huffed but cheered up when Rae gave him an apple. "He's... protective."

"He's huge..." Grey gulped.

"He's a big sweetheart, just perhaps a bit threatening." Rae said, hugging onto Maximus.

"A bit? He knows exactly who I am." Grey took a step back.

"Yeah he's a smart horse... sometimes." She mumbled the last part. She turned to Max and comforted him. "Don't worry, Grey is fine. He's not evil." the horse neighed. "You won't be riding him anyway." Rae lead Grey to another, brown horse. "This is Citron." the horse was a lot calmer.

"Still big." Grey commented.

"Well what else do you expect?"

"Well they don't look his huge over a crappy tv screen."

"Yeah I know but you'll get used to it." Rae walked behind a door and threw something that looked basically like a black bowl at Grey. "Put this on." she said as she put it on her head and tightened the strap around her chin.

"On my head?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I don't see where else you could even put it." Rae nodded.

"On the horse?" He said, putting it on, but didn't fasten it.

"I don't think the horse needs a helmet." she laughed and walked over to him and fastened up the buckle and tightened the helmet.

"So how do you do this?" Grey asked, looking up at the horse. Rae opened the gate and slowly lead Citron out of his pen and out of the stable.

"Okay, this might be difficult for the first time but you'll be fine. So you hold the reins in your hand like this." she showed him. "Then you position the stirrup, which is this little buckle thing here." she gently kicked a metal thing that was swinging at the horse's side. "And put your left foot on it." she demonstrated. "Then you use your right hand to grab this part here." she grabbed the hump of the saddle. "You use your right leg to push yourself up, like this," she did so. "Then move your right hand up to grasp the reins, and then swing your free leg over the saddle and to the other side. And then sit." Rae was sat perfectly on the horse. She then jumped off and stroked the horse's nose. "I'll help you where you need it." Grey tried imitating her action but ended up on the floor with his foot stuck in the stirrup.

"A little help?" he looking over at Rae. She was laughing as she walked over to him and helped his foot out of the stirrup.

"Okay let me help."

"I'm glad you find the situation amusing." Grey muttered. Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed her ankle. This caused Rae to fall to the floor on top of him.

"You dickhead." she laughed.

"You like it." he shrugged.. He moved his head to kiss her, but a horse's loud neighing stopped him before he could. Rae quickly scrambled off him and went back into the stables to calm Maximus down.

"What is it buddy? You don't like it?" she gently stroked the horse's white nose. "It's fine, I do."

"Yep. He definitely hates me."

"He hated my dad when he first met him." Rae shrugged. "I'll come back for you Max." she said, kissing the horse's nose and leaving the stable once again, pulling Grey with her. She pulled him aside and kissed him so Max wouldn't be able to see. Grey pinned her against a wall and continued kissing her deeply and passionately.

"Grey I don't want Maximus to kick the gate down." Rae broke the kiss after a while. "As much as I wouldn't mind if we kept kissing."

"Fine." he relented and pulled away. "Help me get onto the horse?"

"Course I can." Rae walked over to Citron. "Well, I can try anyway. Come on Gothel, let's get you on this horse." she gently patted the horse's side. Greyson tried getting up again but ended up on his belly hanging on the horse.

"Get off you idiot." Rae laughed. "Just jump down and I'll help you properly."

"Fine." he said, sliding off the horse.

"You just didn't want to admit you couldn't do it, did you?" she questioned.

"Shut up..." he grumbled.

"Awwwww, did Greyson not want a princess to help him?" Rae teased, poking his cheek with her finger. Grey turned his back on her.

"Don't go all grumpy on me." she pouted. He stayed still, ignoring her.

""Alright fine." Rae shrugged, going back into the stables. "If you don't want my help, get on yourself." Rae emerged from the stables on Maximus, her hands on the reins.

"If you don't make fun of me then I'll ask for help." he grumbled.

"I was only joking, jeez."

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"I don't know. But do you want help or not?"

"Yes" he muttered. Rae jumped down from Max.

"You stay here." she said, giving the horse an apple. She walked over to Grey and kneeled down. "I'm going to lift your foot onto the stirrup."

"Ok..." he said, lifting his foot and correctly positioning it on the stirrup.

"Well you just did it." Rae stood up. "I think the problem was you were doing it too quickly. So now you grab the hump on the saddle." She explained, moving his right hand onto the saddle.

"Got it..."  
"And then use your right leg to push yourself up and move your right hand off the saddle and grab the reins." she explained. Grey did just that and ended up on top of the horse, but with both of his legs on one side. "You need to swing your other leg over the other side and put it on the stirrup." Rae said.

"In these pants?"

"Well unless you want to borrow some of my dads..."

"Nope." Grey said quickly and straddled the saddle.

"I thought not." Rae laughed and quickly got onto Maximus.

"So now how do I do this?"

"You gently squeeze the horse with your legs." Rae demonstrated. "Walk on, Max." she said, and Max started to walk. Grey did that and when Citron began to walk, he almost fell off. "Woahh."

"Be careful, keep a tight grip on the reins." Rae said. "You okay if I take Max for a quick run while you get used to it?"

"If you hear a scream it means I fell off." He grumbled.

"You'll be fine, just take it slow and gentle." Rae leaned over to kiss Grey's cheek, which made Max snort but when she pushed the stirrups into him, he started to run off with Rae riding him.

"Ok... let's see if I can do it..." Grey said and pressed his legs against the horse. Citron started to walk forward, with Max running around in the distance.

"I knew you'd get the hang of it." Rae's voice called as Max came back over to Citron and Grey.

"Still afraid to fall."

"I was too when I first started riding." Rae said. "If you want we can just go for a walk."

"Yes please" he nodded. Rae jumped down from Maximus and kissed his nose.

"Thanks boy." she said, leading him into the stables and putting him away. She came back out. "Can you get off?" He swung his leg but ended up falling to the floor on his back. Rae struggled not to laugh and held her hand out to help him up.

"Laugh away." he grumbled.

"No no, I'm not laughing." Rae muttered, pulling Grey to his feet and taking off his helmet. She took Citron into the stables and cake out a few minutes later in a white dress that left her shoulders bare, the skirt fading to lilac. Grey's jaw dropped.

"Well that's a change."

"What?" Rae tilted her head, flicking her brown wavy hair back from her face.

"You… you look very... very..." He stuttered. This was really unlike him.

"Very...?" she questioned, looking at Grey.

"Very beautiful" he finally managed to say.

"Thank you..." Rae mumbled as her cheeks turned pink. He stepped forward and kissed her cheek. He then extended out his arm to her.

"Shall we my lady?"

"Wow how princely of you." She smiled, taking his arm. "We shall."

"I'm nothing princely, flower." Grey said as they started to walk. "I'm a bad boy."

"You wish." Rae rolled her eyes slightly. Grey smirked evilly.

"Smirking doesn't make you a bad boy you know." Rae commented. Grey suddenly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up, tossing her over his shoulder. He began walking into the forest.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Rae exclaimed, kicking her legs. "Put me down!"

"Nope." Grey said and continued walking through the forest.

"Where are you taking me then?" Rae sighed, giving in.

"You'll see." said Grey. After a couple seconds he smirked. "Here we are." he said walking towards a lake.

"How did you even find this?" Rae asked.

"Last night." he explained arriving at the edge. He adjusted her so she was bridal style. "Take a deep breath flower."

"Grey don't you fucking dare." she said, gripping onto his neck. He bent his knees. "One...Two...THREE!" he said jumping... and landing back where he jumped from.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, confused. He shrugged and as she had let go a bit, easily tossed her in the lake. Rae let out a loud gasp as she hit sudden contact with the cold water. She shook her head and pushed her wet hair out of her face.

"That doesn't make you a bad boy, just a dick!" she exclaimed, moving her arms to keep herself up. Grey smiled and dived in, and being tall enough to touch the floor, he could stand up. "And you are not a bad boy." Rae rolled her eyes, looking at him.

"Flower, I grew up on the Isle. There is no such thing as good boys from there." He said walking towards her.

"You're also not a bad boy either, Gothel." she shrugged.

"In what way am I not?"

"You're just not."

"How?" He asked, getting close to her face.

"You let a princess who was meant to be your enemy see your soft side." Rae whispered in his ear, and then kissed his jaw. Grey froze. He backed away slowly.

"You asked." Rae shrugged, swimming around on her back. There was a rustle of water as Grey got out and disappeared from sight within seconds.

 **Oh uh... stuff's going down soon, I'll say that ;)**

 **See you all on Monday and thank you for reading!**

 **x Luce**


	30. Twenty Nine

**Short one tonight, but long one on Thursday.**

 **Language warning because the F word is particularly popular in this one...**

"Fuck." Raelynn climbed out as quickly as possible. "Rae why can't you just keep your mouth shut." she muttered to herself and started to run even though she had no idea which direction Grey had gone in. "Grey!" She called. "Please! I'm so sorry!" she shouted. She felt leaves getting stuck to her wet feet and branches leaving bloody scratches on her legs. All of a sudden, she tripped over a rock and fell to the floor, something slicing her hand. "Ow fuck!" She exclaimed, getting up and continuing to run even though the blood was dripping onto the floor. "Grey where are you?" Grey was leaning against a tree a few metres away from where she was stood. Rae saw him and breathed a sigh of relief, running over to him. "Grey I'm so sorry..." she panted, wincing and glancing at her hand. He looked at her, a face full of emotion. He jumped up upon seeing her injuries.

"Holy Fuck, Rae what happened?"

"I came to find you... I ran through all of the branches and thorns... I fell... and cut my hand." she explained, her dress soaked and covered in mud and specks of blood, her feet and legs also covered in mud and fresh scratches, and her hand cut practically open. She was unusually pale, as if she was going to pass out. "I'm so so sorry Grey... I should just keep my stupid mouth shut."

"Dear god, Rae." He said moving towards her and picking her up. "We need to get you patched up." Grey began walking back to Rapunzel and Eugene's castle.

"I'm... fine..." she said slowly, her body going limp. "Why do you have two heads...?"

"Shit." Grey cussed and started to run. "Hang in there, flower. It just had to be today that your parents went out."

"Grey... I feel like... I-I'm gonna pass out..." Rae's head fell onto his shoulder. Grey finally made it into the castle and sped up to his room, arms covered in blood.

"I'll be right back flower." he placed her gently on the bed and ran to get the first aid kit from her room.

"Fuck..." Rae put her hand that wasn't cut on her forehead, she winced and noticed a cut on her leg too. She laid back on the bed as everything started to spin. Grey came back with the kit, opened it up and began treating the wounds. He cursed when he saw the cut on her hand.

"Stitches."

"Grey everything's spinning..." at this point Rae's ears were ringing and she couldn't hear much apart from that. Grey began stitching up her hand.

"Stay awake flower..."

"Fuck fuck fuck that hurts." Rae exclaimed, her speaking still slow. "I don't know if I can…" she whispered. He pecked her lips.

"I'm sorry. Please hold on." he finished up stitching her hand and moved down to the gash in her leg.

"Ow... f-fuck..." a tear rolled down her cheek as her vision blurred.

"Fuck..." he cussed. Suddenly he heard a door open. "Help!" He yelled.

"Grey... I..." Rae's eyes slowly closed, she fell fully limp and her world went black.

 **Chapter F word count: 9/~530 words... Whoops. I'm not very PG...**

 **Anyways, see you guys later this week!**

 **x Luce**


	31. Thirty

**Bit of a warning for this chapter, due to a character behaving somewhat inappropriately towards a young girl.**

"Help!" Grey yelled as Rae went unconscious. The maid that Rapunzel had referred to as Matilda walked into the room.

"Goodness! What happened?" she exclaimed. Grey looked up.

"Blood loss; she got too many scratches and lost too much blood. I tried to bandage her up but…" Matilda took one look at Rae unconscious and bleeding out.

"I'll call an ambulance!" she rushed out of the room. Matilda came back in a few minutes later.

"The ambulance will be here soon... her parents are meeting you there at the hospital."

"Good." he said, looking worriedly at Rae.

"You really like her don't you?" Matilda said quietly.

"Yes..." he whispered and turned to Matilda, eyes a bit teary. "I do."

"She'll be okay." Matilda said reassuringly.

"I hope so" he said and then his ears picked up on an awful sound "What the fuck is that"

"Sirens. Of the ambulance." Matilda said quickly, leaving the room again.

"Rae, flower, hold on." Grey muttered, leaning down and kissing Rae's cold, scratched cheek. All of a sudden three paramedics, two holding a stretcher and one just running burst into the room. They inspected Rae, taking her pulse and doing other things.

"She's unconscious and losing blood. We're blue lighting her, get her on the stretcher now." the paramedic said. Another came rushing in and two lifted Rae onto the stretcher and carried her out. A paramedic turned to Grey.

"Are you accompanying her in the ambulance sir?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered immediately and stood up, following them out. Outside, Rae was being lifted into the ambulance. A paramedic was talking to Matilda and the paramedic with Grey lead him to the ambulance.

"What is your relationship to the patient?" another paramedic asked before Grey could get into the ambulance.

"She's my... girlfriend." Grey explained. "Let me in." The paramedic nodded and moved out of the way so Grey could get in. Once he was in, the doors were slammed shut and soon enough the ambulance started to move. There was a male paramedic in the back of the ambulance with Grey, trying to patch up Rae as much as she could. Rae started to stir slowly. The sirens had also started again.

"Is she going to be ok?" Grey asked anxiously. The paramedic looked up at Grey and nodded.

"She will be."

"Wh..." Rae muttered groggily. Grey moved aside as a paramedic began to analyse her face. The paramedic kept glancing downwards while he was examining Rae.

"Hey!" Grey exclaimed, grabbing the man's shoulder and pulling him back. "Look at her chest one more time, and you will regret being born. There are no cuts there." he said loudly.

"Okay dude chill out..." the paramedic stepped back.

"Don't look at her chest then." Grey crossed his arms.

"Just doing my job and checking the extent of the injuries." the paramedic shrugged.

"Wh-what's g-goi..." Rae tried to speak, but she was slipping in and out of consciousness. "G-Grey?" Rae said quietly, trying to lift her head.

"Miss, you need to stay down." the paramedic quickly made Rae lay back down.

"W-who are you? Wh-where..." she trailed off again, her eyes closing.

"Rae, flower, I'm right here." Grey said going to her other side. Rae's eyes opened again.

"G-Grey... w-what..." she winced. "Ow..."

"Everything is ok, you just lost too much blood." Grey tried to reassure her.

"G-Grey... I don't feel..." Rae's eyes closed again. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Everything will be ok." he pecked her lips. Rae tried to smile before she fell unconscious again.

"Okay don't be getting all mushy in here, save the affections for later." the paramedic rolled his eyes. Grey didn't take his eyes off her as he just completely ignored the paramedic. Suddenly the ambulance came to a stop and paramedics carried Rae out on the stretcher and took her straight into the hospital. Grey followed them until he was stopped by Mr. Dickhead Paramedic.

"Nope. You can't go in." the paramedic stood firmly in front of the room they had taken Rae into. "I suggest you wait in the waiting area." He pointed left. "But don't worry. I'll take goooood care of her." he winked before entering the room, closing the door behind him.

"YOU DICKHEAD!" Grey shouted, punching the door and sliding down it. He got up and walked to the chairs in front of the door, sitting in one. Around ten minutes later, Rapunzel and Eugene arrived and walked to Rae's room.

"What happened?" Rapunzel asked worriedly. "Is she going to be okay? Why won't they let you in?"

"She's going to be okay sunshine." Eugene placed a hand on Rapunzel's shoulder.

"S-she was looking for me and," he gulped. "By the time she got to me she was covered in blood. I don't know what happened. I tried to patch her up but..." he covered his face with his hands and his body shook.

"Grey it's okay, she's going to be okay." Rapunzel crouched down and placed her hand on Grey's knee. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is." he looked up. "I got upset at something she said and she came after me. And I wasn't quick enough."

"Grey, it isn't your fault." Rapunzel repeated. "I know how it feels." she glanced up at Eugene. "You tried, you managed to get her here safe and that's what matters."

"I would be there if it wasn't for that fucker of a paramedic." he raised his voice with every word. That same paramedic that Grey was talking about opened the door.

"You're her parents?" he asked Rapunzel and Eugene. They both nodded. "You can come in."

"Grey is coming in too." Rapunzel said firmly.

"He isn't allowed." the paramedic scoffed.

"Yes he can." Rapunzel said.

"Go." he said. "She needs you."

"She needs you too, Grey." Rapunzel said softly.

"He won't let me in." Grey scoffed. "Cause I stopped him from staring at Rae's chest and then threatened him." he rolled his eyes.

"He was doing what?" Eugene said angrily.

"You're coming in with us." Rapunzel said after a moment of silence.

"You go in... I'm having words with that paramedic." Eugene said, pulling the paramedic aside. Rapunzel sighed and walked into the hospital room with Grey. The doctors and nurses had just left, Rae was hooked up to machines and was attached to a blood bag. She was still unconscious. Grey immediately rushed to her side, as did Rapunzel to the opposing one. Grey sat down on the bed and grabbed her hand, kissing it and putting it back down. "My baby!" Rapunzel cried and sat next to her. Rae's eyes slowly started to open.

"Wha..." she muttered.

"She's awake!" Rapunzel yelled, jumping up and rushing out of the room.

"Oh thank god" Grey exclaimed and kissed Rae's forehead.

"Ow..." Rae winced as she tried to move.

"Don't move flower, ok?" Grey said. "The doctors should be here soon." As soon as he said that, a doctor flanked by the dickhead paramedic, who was sporting a slightly bloody nose, and Rapunzel walked in. The doctor and paramedic went to Grey's side. Grey smirked.

"Nice nose."

"You need to leave" growled the Paramedic.

"He's... not... leaving..." Rae said, though she was struggling. "But... you..." she managed to glare at the paramedic. "Better leave or... I'll get up and... make that nose worse..." even with all of her pauses, she still seemed threatening. Grey's smirk grew.

"You heard her." he grabbed her hand. Rae squeezed Grey's hand slightly.

"Fine." The paramedic grumbled and left, slamming the door behind him. The doctor shrugged.

"His girlfriend dumped him last night." he explained.

"Doesn't give him an excuse to be a dick and stare at my girl's chest..." Grey mumbled, standing up to go to Rae's other side as Eugene strolled in. Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"Will she be ok?" she asked the doctor.

"She will be fine, but she needs to stay overnight so we can make sure everything is ok and her body doesn't react badly to the transfusion." the doctor said.

"What? He was doing what?! I'm going to-" Rae exclaimed, jolting up and wincing. "Ow..."

"You... need to rest baby." Rapunzel said gently. "As you can tell, your dad took care of it. Can we stay with her tonight?" she asked and the doctor nodded.

"Just one adult though." he said with a pointed look at Grey.

"I don't want him to leave..." Rae muttered. Grey smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I will be back tomorrow morning okay?" he told her softly, softer than he ever spoke. "I need to clean up."

"Can... can we have a minute, please?" Rae asked, looking up at her parents and the doctor.

"C'mon sunshine, let's go." Eugene said and he, Rapunzel and the Doctor left the room.

"Rae... flower..." Grey began.

"No. I know what you're going to say. _I'm_ sorry." Rae explained, slowly sitting up and wincing slightly as she did so. "If I never said what I did, you wouldn't have left and I wouldn't have had to come look for you." Grey helped her sit up and, after a lot of fumbling around, got the bed to rise up as well. "Thank you..." she said quietly.

"Raelynn..." he began. "This is _my_ fault. I was the one who acted like a baby and ran off. You came after me because I ran off. It's my fault you're here in the first place."

"But I'm the one who said the words that made you run off. We're not playing the blame game here, Grey." Rae said firmly.

"I think we are princess," he smirked but then stopped. "'Cause I was the one who over-exaggerated because he realised the truth."

"But I'm the one who made you realise. The words came from my mouth. This is my fault." Rae looked away from him. "Don't even try this Gothel."

"I would've realised it at some point, Fitzherbert." he said, getting closer to her.

"I made you realise before you were ready." she mumbled, still looking away. "Wait, what did you even realise?" she asked, her voice still quiet. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him, looking into her eyes as well.

"I realised that I was getting soft. That you," he kissed her cheek. "Raelynn Fitzherbert," He kissed her other cheek. "Are the one who broke through my walls. And I thought that was a bad thing. But now I realised I wouldn't want it any other way. That it actually made me stronger."

"Grey... I..." Rae looked into his eyes. She was lost for words. A smile broke out across her face and she kissed him. Grey wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. The two teens were so wrapped up in themselves that they didn't notice the door open.

"What is going on here?!" A voice cried making the two spin around.


	32. Thirty One

**Hey guys... sorry for the long wait...**

 **With end of the year things and holidays coming up, updating completely slipped my mind. I will try to get back on schedule :)**

A certain blond girl was standing by the entrance her mouth wide open.

"Ceci?" Rae said, her face red with embarrassment. "W-when did you even hear what happened?" she slowly lay back down on the bed. It took Ceci a couple of seconds to compose herself.

"Y-y-our mom called me and told me what happened. I came right away. I expected you to be sleeping in a hospital getting a tonsil examination from Greyson Gothel!" Rae just went even redder.

"Well... I'm in a hospital bed attached to a blood bag and drips..." she muttered. Grey's cheeks turned pink and he got off the bed.

"Well... thank you for coming to see me C... and sorry for uh, yeah." Rae said awkwardly.

"Oh no no no no!" Ceci said, stepping closer and sitting on the bed. "I need to know everything!"

"I'm just going to… get something to eat." said Grey. Before either could protest, he sped out of the room.

"Well..." Rae said. "I lose blood, go unconscious and this happens..."

"You know damn well that is not what I meant." Ceci rolled her eyes.

"I wish I was still unconscious..." Rae mumbled.

"Spill!"

"Now? I'm still dizzy Ceci." Rae complained, resting her head back.

"Yeah right. Cause you totally weren't concerned about that when you were sharing spit with Greyson." Ceci said persistently.

"Well..." Rae went red again. "Fine. It started during dinner on Friday night, my parents thought Carlos and I were together... and Grey walked out. So I followed him and he confessed he liked me... and then I kinda kissed him and yeah." she explained.

"And?" Ceci persisted.

"And... there's nothing else to it really. We haven't really talked about..." Rae paused. "The boyfriend, uh, girlfriend thing yet... because I was an idiot and fell over and lost blood."

"Oh... well at least your vacation is more interesting than mine." Ceci huffed.

"Ceci! I'm in hospital getting a blood transfusion. I'd rather be bored than doing that." Rae exclaimed. "Ow..." she winced.

"At least you're not hallucinating him again..." she whispered.

"Did you say something?" Rae asked, looking at her stitched hand. Before either could say anything Grey barged in.

"I come bearing... something." he said. Rae looked up from her hand at Grey. She tilted her head in confusion.

"You... what?"

"I don't know what they are." He said, placing the box he was holding down and opening it, revealing cupcakes.

"Cupcakes?" Rae questioned, looking in the box. Grey shrugged as Ceci grabbed one and stuffed it in her mouth.

"You've never seen a cupcake before?" Rae asked, looking up at Grey. He shook his head and took one.

"I just went outside to the bakery next door and asked what I could get that girls liked." he explained and took a bite. His eyes widened.

"They're nice, right?" Rae smiled.

"They're amazing!" he said, shoving the rest into his mouth and grabbing another one.

"I don't think I can eat one... I'll just throw it back up again..." Rae muttered. "But don't worry Grey, you can enjoy them." Grey let Ceci grab another one and closed the box, putting it on the bedside table.

"No." he said.

"Why'd you do that? You can have them I don't care." Rae shrugged.

"But I care" He replied.

"Awww!" said Ceci with her mouth full of cupcake.

"Ceci shush." Rae rolled her eyes.

"What are we awwing at? Mind if we join?" the purple haired Mal walked in along with Evie, Jay, Carlos, Maddie and Ben.

"Oh hey guys..." Rae mumbled. Ceci smirked, somewhat evilly.

"Oh guys... you will never guess what I walked into today!"

"Ceci please don't..." Rae sighed, already going pink.

"What?" asked Evie. Ceci stood up and walked to the gang and turned around to face Rae and Grey.

"I come in to check on my best friend, expecting her to be asleep and bed ridden. What I got was an eyeful of a tonsil examination by our latest VK, Greyson Gothel." Ceci said. Rae's face went red and she said nothing.

"Woah well done Grey." Jay commented.

"I'm not surprised." Mal shrugged.

"And all it took was for Rae's clumsiness to get her in hospital." Maddie said.

"Finally!" screeched Evie.

"Congrats." said Ben.

"Nice going guys" added Carlos. "By the way... I have news."

"Thank fuck please distract them from the current situation Carlos." Rae said, her face bright red.

"I tracked the person who posted the pictures..."

"What? You did? Who?" Rae quickly sat up, and in the process hitting her arm off the bedside table, causing pain. "Ow... I need to stop..." Grey grabbed her arm and held her so she could lean onto something.

"Carlos who was it?" Grey asked.

"The IP address of the original post led to room 28..." Carlos said nervously. Ceci and Evie gasped.

"Whose room is that?" asked Grey.

"I know fine fucking well whose room that is!" Rae's voice raised.

"Whose?" Grey asked again.

"Audrey... Sleeping Beauty's daughter... and Rae's ex-best friend..." Ceci revealed.


	33. Thirty Two

**A/N: I know. It's been like 3 months. There's an explanation at the bottom for those interested in reading why I haven't been posting.**

"I'm. Going. To. Murder. That. Stuck. Up. Twisted. Bitch!" Rae yelled, her body shaking.

"I'd pay to see that." Maddie commented.

"Maddie shush." Jay muttered.

"That bitch..." Mal shook her head.

"Flower, calm down." Grey said, wrapping his arms around her.

"No! That bitch is going to pay!" Rae shouted, ripping herself away from Grey. "I've never done anything to her! And there's no need to bring Carlos into it!"

"Rae, you need to calm down..." Ceci said.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down!" Rae snapped. She winced slightly and the drips she was attached to started to wobble. Grey saw this happening and tightened his grip on her while turning to Ceci.

"Get the doctor now." he said seriously. The blonde followed his instructions and ran off. "Raelynn you need to calm yourself down before you injure yourself." Grey whispered in her ear.

"I'm fine Greyson!" Rae pulled herself out of his grip again. She was still shaking and there were now drips of blood on the bed. Grey lunged at her and held her to him again.

"I need the damn doctor! Get the dickhead paramedic if you need to, anyone!"

"Grey let me go." Rae demanded.

"Rae you need to relax a little, it's not good for you." Mal said.

"I can't! That stupid bitch thinks she can frame me for things and why Carlos?! What the fuck has he ever done to her? Why use him when it's me she wants?!" Rae struggled away from Grey. At this moment the doctor and dickhead paramedic barged in.

"Everyone out!" the doctor demanded as the paramedic pulled Grey aside and stabbed a needle into Rae's arm and pressed down on it. This made Rae go drowsy and almost instantly, she fell asleep.

"What the fuck did you do to her!?" Grey roared. "I'll fucking kill you!" he screamed, about to jump on the paramedic. Jay rushed into the room and pulled Grey back.

"Grey, calm down. You're gonna get yourself kicked outta here." he said gently.

"Did you not see that!? They just killed her! " he screamed. Jay carefully lead Grey out of the room.

"No they didn't, they just put her to sleep for a little bit. She's going to be okay."

"How do you know that!? What if it was Maddie?!"

"Grey I know..."

"Oi! I don't appreciate you bringing me into this!" Maddie's Scottish accent echoed. Jay rolled his eyes.

"It's what the hospitals have to do... don't worry. But you need to calm down. She needs you here when she wakes up, and if you shout they'll kick you out." Jay said calmly. "She will wake up." he reassured him.

"I need to go." Grey said quickly.

"Go where?" Mal asked, walking down the corridor towards them with Maddie.

"Anywhere. I need to get out of here." he said, ripping Jay's arm away from him and walking to the exit. Jay went to follow him but he was stopped.

"Let me go." Mal said.

"But-" Jay protested.

"Let me go." Mal repeated. Jay nodded reluctantly and Mal went out of the exit. "Grey where are you?" She called out.

"Why the fuck are you following me?" Grey asked, continuing to walk down the sidewalk.

"Because you're running away from your girlfriend who's stressed out and in hospital." Mal snapped, still following him.

"I'd rather not explode in the hospital, Mal."

"Yeah I know that but still, you don't know your way around here and someone needs to make sure you don't do anything stupid." Mal ran to catch up with him, now just a few yards behind. "And she's fine, it's anaesthetic, they had to put her to sleep to calm her down. She'll wake up in like half an hour." He turned around and revealed a bleeding nose.

"What do you want me to say? I doubt she wants me there anyways. I'm the reason she's there in the first place." Grey said. Mal's eyes widened.

"Grey what the hell have you done to your nose? And I highly doubt that. Of course she wants you there you idiot. And you know what she's like, if you're not there when she wakes up she'll want to be out looking for you."

" _I_ didn't do anything." Grey defended himself. "I got shouldered in the nose by Rae. And it's not only my blood."

"Come on. We're going back to the hospital." Mal said firmly, and then softened. "She needs you Grey."

"I'm getting weak, Mal..." he ignored her. "I don't know what these… _feelings_ are."

"Believe me I know." Mal laughed slightly. "Auradon changes you even if you didn't want it to at first. Those feelings, it's love. It's not weakness, it's powerful."

"This is not what I was taught."

"It's not what I was taught either. But, it's what coming to Auradon teaches you. It's what Ben taught me, and what Rae will teach you. If you let her."

"How'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How'd you let go of everything you knew for a guy?" he elaborated, shaking a bit. "How do you forget your roots?"

"I never forgot my roots and I still haven't, you can't forget them. We will always be VKs, nothing can change that." Mal said gently. "I realised that Ben makes me happy, and we don't need to be our parents. You don't let go of everything, you just adapt and realise that that person makes you better, and will accept you no matter who you are." she smiled, placing a hand on Grey's shoulder. Grey stayed silent for a moment and then turned around, hugging Mal.

"Thank you" he said quietly. Mal froze for a second but then hugged Grey back. There was a flash of light but neither of them really noticed.

"You're welcome. But please I'd rather not have blood on me." she laughed, pulling away. "Are you ready to go back to the hospital?"

"Yeah… let's go." Grey nodded and the pair walked back.

 **A/N: So... reasons why it has taken so long for me to update.**

 **1\. Grief**

 **Within the last half of a year, I have lost one of the most important people in my life (my grandmother), and my dog who was with us for 11 years, among others. Both my grandmother and my dog lived with me and I am trying to handle their absence in the house the best I can.**

 **2\. Studying**

 **My workload is increasing by the day, leaving little time for leisure, but also making me forget to update.**

 **I am not trying to make excuses for me being a forgetful bean. I am explaining because I feel I owe you for the lack of updates.**


	34. Thirty Three

**I would like to issue a bit of a trigger warning here, as there are mentions of lack of consent for certain actions.** **When I first came up with the character of the paramedic, the only purpose of him was to make Grey jealous, as a bit of a joke. But then I remembered that these kinds of things happen way too often in real life, and, although awareness is increasing, people are still getting away with doing these kinds of things. While it hasn't happened to me personally, some of my friends have been approached or even touched by older men. This is not okay. So the character and his purpose changed to something deeper. Assault is never ok, and if you have experienced it, speak up. You are not alone. People can help you.**

 **Lish's message-** **You should never feel ashamed, as it does happen to many people even though it shouldn't. Tell someone you know, someone will care. Never keep it to yourself. But I just want to say that you're so strong and you will get through the shame, the pain, any battle you're going through, linked to assault or not. I love each and every one of you, and thank you for continuing to read and support this story. In return, we can support you too 3**

 **If anyone needs to talk about it or about issues, our dm's are open**

 **Luce and Lish.**

 **(On a lighter note, I have set reminders on my phone to update on schedule so let's see how long I can keep it up XD)**

 **Now, with the story...**

Grey and Mal entered the hospital slowly.

"Um... I don't know the room number..." Grey admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well isn't this great." Mal sighed, looking both ways. "Well I do have my phone. Which one of them do I call to come meet us here?"

"I'm not picky." he shrugged.

"Evie it is." Mal nodded, holding her phone to her ear. "Heyyyyy E, idiot Gothel here doesn't know the room number so can you come get us. Thanks. We're in reception." Mal ended the call. "She's coming. Alsooooo you might want this." she plucked a tissue out of the box on the counter and held it out to Grey. He took it and began wiping his face as Evie arrived.

"Heyyyyy Evie." Mal waved her hand.

"Where have you two been? Rae just woke up and… what happened to your face?" Evie asked, looking at Grey.

"I needed to calm down. And I got hit in the face by Rae." Grey explained.

"Yeah but I gave him a little pep talk." Mal said. "How is she?"

"Less hysterical but freaked out when she woke up." Evie said. "It probably didn't help that Grey wasn't there."

"See I told you she needed you." Mal commented.

"Let's go then." Grey said. The three of them went to the room. Jay, Carlos, Maddie, Ben and Ceci were all in the room and Rae was falling asleep again on the hospital bed.

"I found these two idiots." Evie announced as Ben walked to Mal and hugged her while Grey stood there awkwardly.

"I'm not the idiot here." Mal rolled her eyes as she hugged Ben.

"Grey..." Rae smiled weakly, trying to sit up.

"Hey flower..." he said softly, but staying where he was.

"What... happened to you?" She asked, yawning slightly. She rested her head back on the pillow. "I was worried."

"I needed to get some air." he said.

"Oh..." Rae said quietly.

"Should we leave so you two can kiss or whatever?" Maddie asked.

"Actually..." the dickhead paramedic interrupted. "You _all_ need to leave. Visiting time is over."

"Excuse me?" Rae instantly perked up. "No I don't think so. You're the one who was fucking staring at my chest so I don't care and my friends aren't taking orders from you. If I wasn't bedridden I would have gotten up and punched you by now. So consider yourself lucky, pervert." she glared at the paramedic.

"It's hospital rules." said the thirty-five year old paramedic. "I'm going to have to call security."

"There's no need." said Grey, shocking everyone. "I need a shower anyways" he walked over to Rae "See you soon flower." he kissed her forehead and before anyone could say anything he left the room.

"I hate you." Rae shook her head at the paramedic. "Bye then guys..." she sighed. The others all said their goodbyes and get well soons, leaving Rae alone with the paramedic. "You can get the fuck out too."

"What about us?" Rapunzel asked, walking in with Eugene.

"Hey mom, dad." Rae said. "You should go home too, you need the rest."

"But..." Rapunzel started.

"Mom. I'll be fine." Rae smiled weakly. "I want you to go rest, I'll just be asleep anyway. I'll call you later, I promise."

"Ok fine." Rapunzel relented and kissed Rae's forehead. "Sleep well baby." she said.

"Bye sweetie." Eugene said. "You're leaving too." he added, dragging the paramedic outside. This left Rae alone.

Rae struggled to sleep, her mind was uneasy and she was in pain. So she had ended up doodling on a napkin that she had found along with a pen that she had also somehow found. Suddenly, the window squeaked and propped open and a dark figure fell in.

"What the fuck?!" Rae exclaimed, jolting upright and looking around. The only thing she could find was a spoon. "Who are you?" she threw the spoon at the figure.

"Chill the fuck out flower." a freshly bathed and no longer bloody Greyson said.

"Grey you scared the crap out of me!" Rae breathed a sigh of relief. "But what are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I'd leave you alone for the night did you?"

"If you get caught here..."

"I'm not going to get caught Rae, I'm a VK." he smirked.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot. You're a bad boy." She rolled her eyes. He sat on the bed next to her and began stroking her hair.

"Am I? Am I really?" He asked softly. "You're changing me too goddamn much Raelynn Fitzherbert."

"It's unintentional, Greyson Gothel." Rae responded, leaning in close to him.

"You sure?" he teased.

"Maybe." she shrugged, pulling away without kissing him. He noticed what she was doing and smirked.

"Well if you don't want me here..." he began to slide off the bed. Rae grabbed him and pulled him close to her, kissing him. He smirked and kissed her back. After a while he pulled away.

"I think I have my answer."

"Of course I want you here you idiot." Rae said, sitting back.

"Well how am I supposed to know that? Maybe you wanted the paramedic." Grey shrugged. Rae gave him a glare.

"Don't even. Please."

"I'm just teasing." Grey smirked, but then it faded. "Fucking pervert."

"I know. I swear I'm punching him before I leave this shithole."

"I will hold him back."

"Good…" Rae nodded, clearly eager to change the subject. "I'm so bored. Hospitals are annoying." she sighed.

"At least I'm here." he smirked.

"Well you haven't been very entertaining so far. All you've done is make me think that someone's breaking into my room." Rae rolled her eyes.

"Well, princess, how do you want me to entertain you?" Grey asked.

"I don't know but we're in a hospital and you need to make sure no one finds out you're here."

"They won't. I doubt that they will check up on you before morning." Grey said with confidence. "I just needed to see you."

"Aw isn't that cute. You needed to see me." Rae smirked.

"Like you didn't want to." he retorted.

"Of course I wanted to see you, you know that."

"I wouldn't have come otherwise, flower. What do you want me to do?"

"I want to get up." Rae pouted.

"Not happening Raelynn." he said sternly.

"Why? I'm fine, I feel so useless just laying around." she sighed dramatically.

"One. You're attached to a bunch of machines. Two. You're still hurt. Your ankles have stitches. Three... look at what you're wearing." Grey explained, pausing before saying the third reason. Rae looked down at herself.

"One. I can still at least stand up. Two. I'll be fine I can still walk. Three. Would you really mind? That dickhead paramedic has had his hands on me and didn't even bother to tie up the back of the dress." she grumbled.

"Wait what the fuck?! He's getting black eyes tomorrow and a few broken bones!" Grey growled.

"Grey you can't... you'll get yourself arrested..." Rae mumbled. "I didn't want to tell anyone about it..."

"If anyone is getting arrested it's him! He's perving on a minor!"

"Grey... please... at least he didn't do anything more..." Rae said quietly, looking down at her hands. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Grey's expression softened.  
"Don't cry..." he sat on the bed and lifted her up to his arms. "Please don't cry, flower."

What, I'm not crying..." she muttered, turning her head away. He lifted her up again and moved himself so she was sitting sideways on his lap. Once she was settled, he wiped the tear from her face. Rae gave in and buried her face in his shoulder and started to cry. Greyson knew absolutely nothing about comforting people, but he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"Let it out, Flower." he whispered. "You're safe. He will never get close to you again. I won't allow him or anyone else hurt you. I promise."

"He-he took advantage of me because I was weak... I couldn't stop him..." she sobbed. "It felt so disgusting... I... I feel disgusting... he touched my back and... and..." she couldn't say anything more and just cried. Grey began to feel his anger rising but forced himself to stay calm. He moved the hand that had been rubbing her back and began stroking her head and hair instead.

"You're safe, Rae. I'm here now. No one will ever touch you again. Not as long as I live."

"T-thank you..." Rae slowly calmed herself down and got herself to stop crying.

"Absolutely no need to thank me ok?" He kissed her head. Suddenly everything made sense to him. What Mal said. These weird feelings making him nervous but happy.

"Okay..." Rae nodded slowly. "Grey... I..." she paused. "I... nevermind." She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Do you want to sleep?" he asked.

"I'm fine here..." she said groggily.

"I will take that as a yes." he said with a slight smile, pulling back away from her. Rae nodded slowly and yawned, her eyes still closed.

"Wait what are you doing? Don't leave me here." Her eyes shot open.

"Rae, I'm just laying down." he smiled as he fully laid down and then gently pulled her so she was laying on his chest.

"Okay... that's fine then..." she yawned again and made herself comfortable. "I..." she started, but soon enough she was fast asleep. He kissed her head.

"Night to you too, flower." he smiled. Thankfully, Grey woke up before the sunrise, and was able to get out before anyone found out he had even been there.


	35. Thirty Four

**Double update tonight because chapters are short.** ︎ **Also Happy Spring :)**

The next day, Rae was checked out from the hospital and went home. To her annoyance, Grey insisted on carrying her everywhere. The rest of the vacation went by with no troubles. The pair spent a lot of time outside together. It came to Saturday morning and Rae and Grey were outside once again. Rae sat cross legged on the grass with Zivon perched on her knee.

"Please say you're going to stop carrying me around when we go back to school." she said.

"I mean... as much as I'd love that I don't think that Fairy Godmother would appreciate it." he said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Yeah no I don't think I'd appreciate it either to be honest." Rae shook her head.

"Don't tell me you don't like me holding you."

"Well yeah I do but I would like to walk sometimes you know." she playfully nudged his shoulder.

"Speaking of school... I gotta ask you something..." he said removing his arm and playing with his fingers.

"What?" Rae tilted her head.

"When we get there... do you want-" he was interrupted by Matilda.

"Excuse me, Miss Raelynn and Mr Greyson, Mr Eugene and Mrs Rapunzel are waiting for you." she said.

"Uhm... okay? Where are they?" Rae asked, standing up.

"At the entrance ma'am."

"Okay, thank you Matilda." Rae nodded and held her hand out to help Grey up.

"I'll ask you when we get there then..." Grey grumbled, taking her hand and standing up.

"If it's important I'm sure my parents won't mind us being a little late. What is it?" Rae asked as they started to walk slowly.

"Nah, it can wait." he insisted.

"Are you sure?" she stopped them both and looked into Grey's eyes. He nodded.

"Okay." she kissed his cheek before they went to the entrance, where Rapunzel and Eugene were waiting. "We're here." she announced.

"My baby is leaving." cried Rapunzel who ran towards and hugged her daughter.

"What? I'm leaving?" Rae questioned, hugging her mother back. "What do you mean?"

"You're going back to school!" she wailed.

"What? Why? It's Saturday, we're not meant to be back until tomorrow night." Rae said, confused.

"Fairy Godmother requested your presence today. I thought you knew." said Eugene. "Your stuff is already in the car." Rae groaned.

"I'm so not ready to go back there." she complained.

"Come on Rae." Grey slung his arm around her. "It won't be that bad." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Besides, it's revenge time."

"Good point." Rae whispered. "Okay I guess we're going then." she shrugged. Rapunzel, to everyone's surprise, hugged Grey, who was in shock by the action.

"Take care of my baby." she said.

"I will." he promised. Rapunzel let go.

"C'mon then, flower." Grey said, walking to Rae.

"School. Yay." Rae sighed. "Bye mom." she waved, walking towards the car. Grey waved goodbye and got into the backseat. Rae climbed into the passenger side of the car.

"You okay in the back there, Gothel?" she asked, looking behind her.

"Perfectly fine." he said, stretching out his legs.

"Good." she nodded and rolled down her window. "Dad hurry up! You can make out with mom later!" she shouted out.

"Ew." Grey shivered.

"Yeah I know." Rae rolled up the window. "Next time I'll just make out with you and see how they like it." she smirked.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." he smirked back.

"Would you not?" Rae climbed over the seat into the back. "Then why wait?"

"Because, as much as I'd like it, your father is close to the car and I would like to get to school alive." Grey pointed out. Rae rolled her eyes and laughed.

"C'mon, one kiss won't hurt."

"True." he nodded, leaning in. There was a sudden aggressive knock on the window. Rae quickly pecked his lips before climbing back into the passenger seat. Eugene entered with a scowl and started the car.

"Oh dad, it was only one kiss." Rae rolled her eyes.


	36. Thirty Five

Once Greyson and Raelynn arrived to school, they were summoned immediately to Fairy Godmother's office to check up on how everything had gone during the week. They confirmed that everything had gone great and quite smoothly, though they did leave some details out. After they had wrapped the conversation up and had been dismissed, the pair walked around the garden.

"Well I think it's safe to say Fairy Godmother wasn't expecting to see us like this." Rae laughed, holding Grey's hand.

"Judging by everyone's stares, no one did." he said as they reached the courtyard. He took a deep breath and stopped.

"Good point." Rae nodded. "Why have we stopped?"

"Because I gotta ask you you something." he said nervously.

"Okay?" she raised her eyebrow. "Go ahead."

"Will you..." he started. He stopped and began again. "Willyougooutwithmeonadate?

"I did not understand a word you just said."

"Will you go out with me on a date?" He repeated, but slowly. Rae paused for a moment and then smiled widely, jumping forward and kissing him. Grey caught her and smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Of course." she nodded, kissing him again.

"Good. Tonight?"

"Yes, that sounds perfect." she smiled.

"Great." He pecked her cheek.

"I guess I better go tell Cecilia, she'll kill me if I don't." Rae laughed a little. "Where should I meet you? What time?"

"At seven? And by the entrance if that's fine." he said.

"Yeah I can do that." she nodded. "I'll see you then." she kissed him once more.

"Don't be late." He pecked her lips and began walking to the building. ' _Fuck, I'm an idiot.'_ he thought and then ran off.

Rae walked in the opposite direction to the one that Grey had with a smile on her face. She was excited for this date, it would be her first one. All of a sudden, she felt a hand over her mouth, an arm over her shoulders, a sharp pain in her wrist, and then everything went completely black.

 **Oh uh. The plot thickens...**


	37. Thirty Six

"Jay! I need your help!" Grey said as he barged into Jay's room. Jay was a little bit occupied will making out with Maddie on the sofa. They quickly pulled away from each other.

"Jeez Gothel ever heard of knocking?" Maddie breathed.

"Yeah thanks for the warning..." Jay scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Sorry... I just need help." Grey said, sitting on the bed.

"Still could've knocked." Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Help? What with?" Jay asked.

"Should I leave you two to your bromance then?" Maddie asked. Grey rolled his eyes at Maddie and continued.

"I asked Rae out on a date... tonight."

"Oh wow you actually have confidence." Maddie commented. "More than Muscles does, I had to ask him."

"Maddie shush." Jay rolled his eyes and looked at Grey. "Congrats... and why do you need my help?"

"Because I have no idea... wait seriously? Jay, you coward." Grey's eyes widened. Jay rolled his eyes.

"Yep." Maddie nodded. "Acts all tough around girls but then when it comes to liking one he goes all shy."

"I do not." Jay protested.

"Oh yes you do Muscles, don't you even try to deny it."

"That I did not know." Grey said.

"Okay can we just talk about what you came here for?" Jay sighed.

"Seeeeeee you can't deny it." Maddie chuckled.

"Oh that. I asked Rae out on date and I have little idea of what to do." Grey said.

"Well then what's your idea?" Jay asked.

"A picnic in the woods " he mumbled

"Awww how cute." Maddie said.

"So what do you need help with then?" Jay questioned.

"I don't have picnic stuff... or food."

"Ohhhh. Okay. Well we can help." Jay nodded.

"Sure why not." Maddie shrugged. Suddenly, there was a shout in the corridor.

"That bitch!" Mal's voice yelled.

"What the fuck crawled into her panties now?" Grey moaned.

"I don't know but there's only one way to find out." Maddie jumped up and Jay followed her. In the hallway, there was a very angry Mal about to go dragon mode again, with Ben, Evie and Carlos trying to calm her down.

"Mal calm down" Evie tried to calm her down with Carlos just standing awkwardly. Ben had a hand on her shoulder but was standing very stiffly, and the second Grey came out, he received a very furious glare from the king.

"Why is she about to go dragon on us now?" Maddie questioned, looking down at her phone. "Oh..."

"I'm going to burn her alive! This has to be her! Is a hug not allowed to be friendly?!" Mal exclaimed.

"Why is the King look like he's about to bite my head off?" Grey said, taking a step back.

"Probably because you and his girlfriend, aka your ex girlfriend were hugging." Maddie said, still looking at her phone. She showed Grey the picture of him and Mal hugging. Ben began walking towards Grey, who put his hands up.

"She was calming me down, it was the day Rae was in the hospital. It meant nothing I swear. She's only my friend, that's why we stopped dating. Cause we were better off as friends. The only girl I'm interested in is... oh god Rae." He paled.

"Guys!" Cecilia ran towards the group. "Have any of you seen Rae?" She stopped at the sight of Grey. "You little jerk!" She exclaimed.

"We all thought Rae would be with you, Ceci." Maddie said. "And I'm confused. So this hug was friendly?"

"Yes it was!" Mal exclaimed. "Clearly this is the same thing that happened with Rae and Carlos! Did none of you guys realise that?!" Ben eased his glare but was still stiff.

"The caption kinda discredits that though." Carlos pointed out.

"Not helping and not for everyone." Evie said.

"Cecilia, you can insult me later. Give me your phone, what is this caption? And where the fuck is Rae?" Grey asked Ceci.

"Weren't you literally just with her though?" Jay asked Grey.

"Yeah I left her in the field, but if Ceci can't find her it means she isn't there." he said, taking Ceci's phone and looking at the caption. ' _Ex-couple getting back cozy. Naughty Mal, Ben deserves better than a cheating VK.'_

"Fuck." Grey cussed. "What do I do? I still have a date to plan."

"Well I think we need to find your date first. If you've still got one that is." Maddie commented.

"Maddie, not the time." Jay muttered. Maddie just shrugged.

"Ceci, please try to find Rae and tell her to call me, because I don't have anyone's number." he asked the blonde girl who nodded. Mal turned to Ben.

"I'm sorry." She sighed. "You do deserve better." Ben went up to hug her and whispered in her ear.

"I want you, though. No one else." he reassured. Mal then turned to Grey.

"I hope you find her."

"You still want help setting this date up?" Maddie asked.

"Yes please. I gotta make it even better now..." Grey sighed.

"Okay then. Let's get going." Jay nodded.

"See you guys later." Maddie waved at Mal, Evie, Ben and Carlos. "Unless any of you wanna help too. Since Gothel wants to make this big."

"I have to check if the same person who posted the other pictures posted this one." Carlos said.

"And Mal and I should probably talk." Ben said.

"I can help." said Evie, going over to the trio.

"Thank god I'm not going to be the third wheel for their bromance." Maddie sighed dramatically with relief. Jay rolled his eyes. "I'm not wrong, I should feel threatened to be honest." Maddie shrugged.

"No you shouldn't." Jay hugged her.

"Alright you softie."

"Can you two stop flirting or get a room?" Grey groaned.

"You're exactly the same with Rae." Jay said.

"Well do you want us to help you or not?" Maddie crossed her arms.

"Yes." Grey muttered.

"Okay then, let's get to work." Jay said.


	38. Thirty Seven

**I'm great at updating on schedule... not.**

Everything was set. Everything was the best they could do in the amount of time they had. ' _Everything is going to turn out alright…'_ Grey thought as he headed to the entrance after getting changed. However, it had reached seven-thirty and Rae still hadn't shown up, nor had she called him or anything. He sat on the steps, chin propped up on his hand. The hour of eight came and there was still no sign of the brown-haired princess.

The purple-haired VK walked behind Grey and sat beside him.

"What are you doing out here so late? You know there's a curfew, right?" Mal said.

"It's only eight pm. And I'm waiting for her. But I don't think she's coming..." He said softly.

"Oh... did she ever call you like Cecilia asked you to tell her to?"

"Nope." he popped the p.

"I'm sorry..." Mal sighed. She paused for a moment. "I doubt she'd stand you up Grey."

"Then why wouldn't she be here, Mal?" He asked, whirling around.

"I don't know..." she paused. "Do you even know if Ceci found her?" He just shrugged in response.

"Look, I need to take a walk or something. Here." he gave the basket to Mal. "Take Ben out or something." he suggested. Mal took the basket with no choice.

"But Grey..."

"Go." he said and began to walk away from her. Mal sighed.

"We're all stubborn VKs at one point aren't we." She shook her head and entered the school building with the basket.

Greyson Gothel had never felt like this before. Sure, he'd experienced disappointment, particularly from getting his hopes up and those being shot down by his mother. But this... this hurt more than anything he had ever felt.

' _I'm a fucking idiot,'_ he thought, walking into the field he and Rae were in earlier in the day. ' _How could I have ever thought that a girl like her could even like a guy like me? I shouldn't have fallen…'_ his thoughts were cut short as his foot stepped on... a chain? The chain was gold, and clearly a necklace because it had a little clip, but it was open. Attached to the necklace was a golden sun charm, it's rays slightly wavy. Grey picked it up and instantly recognised it. His eyes widened. "Holy shit." he breathed and immediately ran to Cecilia's room with the necklace.

In Ceci's room, Mal was stood in front of Ceci's bed, the blonde sat on it. Rae's bed was empty and untouched. When the door opened, both girls turned their heads to Grey.

"Grey..." Mal started. Grey ignored her and beelined for Ceci. Without a word, he opened his palm, revealing the necklace. Ceci gasped loudly.

"What?" Mal questioned.

"This.. this is Rae's necklace..." Grey said shakily.

"She never ever takes it off." Cecilia added. "Which means..." she trailed off.

"Something is horribly wrong…" Grey finished.


	39. Thirty Eight

**Finally got around to updating this...**

A rush of pain shot through Rae's body as her eyelids groggily opened. She winced and slowly, her surroundings barely came into view. It was very dark and stony, she couldn't really see much. She tried to move, but discovered that her wrists and ankles were tightly tied to something... a chair? She looked around again and struggled to free herself. It didn't work.

"That won't work." a female voice said from the shadows. The sudden voice made Rae jump.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" she tried to seem confident but really she was bubbling with terror. There was a cackle.

"Why, you're as fragile as a flower. You look just like your mother," a frizzy black haired lady walked out of the shadows. "And act like her too," she took a lock of Rae's brown hair. "Trying to be brave." she shook her head. Rae's eyes widened.

"You..." she breathed, trying to flick her hair away from the woman.

"I see you've figured it out," the woman cackled again. "I am Madame Gothel."

"You're a monster." Rae spat. "How are you even alive?" She asked.

"I'm surprised you're asking that just now." Gothel said. "After meeting my son. I assume my daughter told you the story of the birds and the bees."

"She's not your daughter." Rae said harshly and then stopped. "Wait... how do you know... I met Grey?"

"Oh sweetie, we know everything about you and my son." Gothel said.

"We?" Rae questioned.

"Yes." a cold voice echoed through the room. "We, Raelynn Fitzherbert," a horned figure emerged from the shadows. "We know everything about you and Greyson. Including the fact you're..." she choked a bit as if disgusted. "You're involved romantically." The figure fully revealed herself.

"M-Maleficent...?" Rae stuttered. She had lost all confidence and fear had taken over now.

"Yes darling, the Mistress of All Evil." said Maleficent, running a nail across Rae's cheek and smiling evilly. "And we have a lot to talk about. I'm sure you want to know how you got here."

"Well yeah an explanation would be nice." Rae nodded. "Though it's impossible for you to be nice."

"She's a smart one." Maleficent cackled. "Your son has good taste."

"Like your daughter?" Gothel growled but paled at Maleficent's glare.

"Can we get back to how I got here?" I'm still confused. I get that you're the 'worst villains of all'," she said mockingly. "But I'd at least appreciate knowing how I got to... the Isle… I'm guessing." As soon as she finished that statement, Rae felt a sharp sting on her cheek and her head moved forcibly to the right.

"I do _not_ appreciate being made fun of. I will not tolerate a little prissy brat making fun of me." Maleficent growled. She then dug a nail into Rae's cheek and moved it down, drawing blood. "Do that again and the consequences will be severe, you understand you little shit?" Rae winced and her breath caught in her throat.

"Yes... I-I understand ma'am... y-you're majesty... uh... I'm sorry." A single tear rolled down her cheek. She could feel the blood mixing with her tear. It was awful.

"Good girl." Maleficent patted her on the cheek and wiped the blood on the girl's dress. "So, how you got here... Greyson and Dizzy weren't the only ones sent to the isle... we also sent in a special guest... Greyson's father."

"Or his uncle." Gothel interjected.

"Wait... what?" confusion and shock spread across Rae's face.

"We sent Stabbington here with my son," said Gothel. "The thing is, he is either his father or his uncle, I'm not quite sure. Not that Greyson knows anything about who his father is of course..."

"Can we stay on topic?" Maleficent interrupted.

"Wait wait wait... so you're telling me that Grey's father-uncle whatever has been _stalking_ us?" Rae said. "And you don't even know who his father is. And neither does he. I get that you're villains and don't have much choice of a sex life but really?! Those dudes?"

"Shut your stupid mouth, Raelynn!" Gothel slapped her other cheek and punched the young girl in the stomach and ribs. "You know nothing."

"Anyway..." Maleficent continued, clearly annoyed. "We sent him as the driver... to ensure Greyson was following the plan.. and we got an interesting call today." Rae winced again and took a shaky breath.

"I'm s-sorry..." she mumbled. "W-what did you do with the Auradon driver...?" She asked. Maleficent grinned evilly.

"Last I heard of him he became acquainted with some of the carnivorous inhabitants in the water."

"Y-you killed him..." Rae said slowly.

"Such a smart girl. Just like your mother." said Gothel, smiling.

"Where were we? Ah Yes! The phone call." Maleficent exclaimed. Rae's body filled with dread and fear.

 _ **Earlier that day**_

 _The phone rang at ten in the morning in the Gothel Hazelnut shop._

" _Gothel here. Who is this?" Madame Gothel said._

" _Stabbington here. Ma'am, we have a problem." a grumpy male voice responded on the other line._

" _What is it?" she replied impatiently._

" _Your son is seemingly getting too cozy with a girl. I think he might've forgotten his original mission. He's currently kissing her…"_

" _What?! Who is she?" cried Gothel. The brother began to laugh._

" _Ma'am, the girl just turned around."_

" _And?"_

" _She is close to the carbon copy of your daughter."_

Rae's face had gone slightly pink.

"A-and that's why I'm here?" she asked. "Because I kissed Grey...?"

"Because you ruined our plans you little rat!" screeched Maleficent.

"With your manipulation of my son, you have ruined everything. And now that you're gone, he can get back to work." Gothel sneered.

"What? B-but I, I mean... I didn't mean to... you don't understand. He didn't want to do it... he told me." Rae said quickly, instantly regretting what she said. She was slapped on her left cheek immediately.

"You really think he cares? All that boy wants is my daughter and his mother's approval. He would do anything to get that." Maleficent sneered.

"Y-you don't understand him... or Mal. T-they're different now... they're not you." Rae said shakily, but deep down, she felt Maleficent was right. What if he was just using her? What if it was all just a lie?

"You're only fooling yourself darling. It's only a matter of time until he comes back with the other kids." Gothel sneered.


	40. Thirty Nine

**Not a happy chapter, guys. Mentions of violence ahead.**

 _Gothel paced back and forth. How could this have happened?_

" _I'm here, what's the emergency?" Maleficent groaned, barging into Gothel's Hazelnut Soup KItchen._

" _My son," Gothel spat. "Has been caught sharing spit with Rapunzel's daughter. He has abandoned his mission."_

" _Are you certain? asked Maleficent._

" _Stabbington saw it! What do we do?"_

" _Call him. Tell him to bring that girl here. I will keep her at my place. We cannot risk this mission failing." Maleficent did something out of the ordinary and put her hand on Gothel's shoulder. "I've already lost my daughter to those good for nothing prissy brats. I am not letting you lose your son."_

After being positive that she had been left alone, Rae just broke down into tears. She was scared, hurt, practically a rag doll to those bitches. She wanted home. She wanted her mother.

"Flower gleam and glow..." she sang shakily. "Let your power shine... make the clock reverse..." she paused, seeing no light and feeling no calmer. Instantly, she started to panic even more. "Bring back what once was mine...?" she tried to move her hands, but they were well and truly tied to the chair. "Heal what has been hurt..." she sang desperately, then looked down at her chest. The necklace. It was gone. The panic rose in her and she started to cry even more. If Gothel had taken it... she would never get it back. Still, she continued. "Change the fate's design... save what has been lost... bring back what once was mine..." all of a sudden a pang of sadness hit her right in her heart. She thought of Grey... how they'd sing together. Tears flooded down her cheeks. "What once... was mine..." she sang in a whisper, bowing her head and just crying.

"That's a lovely song." Gothel cackled from the shadows. "I wonder who taught you it." The voice made Rae jump, even though she instantly recognised it.

"I didn't realise you were still there..." she mumbled, trying to disguise that she was crying.

"Of course you didn't, darling." Gothel stepped forward. "Aw you're crying, how pathetic. Let me give you another reason to cry." Gothel smirked and pulled out Rae's phone. She held it in front of Rae so she had no choice but to look at the picture displayed. Mal and Grey... they were hugging.

"No..." Rae breathed. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks. "No..."

"It seems my son has moved on. I warned you." Gothel cackled. "He's a VK at heart, no weak princess can change him."

"I'm so stupid..." Rae muttered to herself, looking down.

"Yes sweetheart." Gothel smirked, almost looking like her son. The heartache just intensified for Rae. Grey was a VK. He wasn't meant to be with her. It would never work out. It was hopeless.

"W-what are you going to do with me?" she asked nervously.

"My son will take care of you..." she spat. "That way he'll prove himself."

"W-what do you mean?" Rae questioned, her body filled with dread.

"He will do what he wants and then..." Gothel smiled evilly. "Well you can guess."

"N-no... he wouldn't... please..." Rae shook her head. "Isn't kidnapping and isolating me, slapping me, scratching me and punching me enough for you?! If you ever cared about my mother then you wouldn't be willing to let her daughter die!"

"I gave that girl everything she ever wanted! And what does she go and do? Escape with a criminal who turned her against me! She betrayed me! And now you shall pay for her mistakes!" Gothel exploded. Rae's eyes widened and she stayed silent for a little while.

"She found her home. Her real mother. The one who didn't use her for her magic hair. That's more than selfish. You can do what you want to me but I'm _not_ letting you speak ill of my mother." she said firmly. "That criminal gave her the chance to see the world. Her escape from you. That criminal is my father. The one you tried to kill. I won't let you speak ill of him either. He didn't turn her against you. He helped her realise who she was and who her family was." Rae said without batting an eyelid. Gothel's face boiled red and she struck Rae in the lips, then her right eye.

"You little stuck up rat! You will pay for your insolence" She slapped Rae and then stopped and smiled. She began removing Rae's shoe. "Stabbington!" she called.

"You called ma'am?" came the burly patched man.

"Break her ankle." Gothel ordered. The man smirked, and grabbed Rae's foot with one hand and her leg with another. Rae let out a loud scream of protest.

"Wait... no, please!" Rae begged. "Please don't do this. I'm sorry! I'll do anything!" The man ignored her and made a sharp move, snapping the bone. It cracked so audibly, it was painful for the ears and for Rae. Rae screamed even louder this time, purely of pain. Tears spilled from her eyes as the screaming didn't stop, she couldn't control it.

"Aww screams." Maleficent said, strolling into the room and looking at Rae, crippled in pain. "I love this." she smirked. Rae's body collapsed as much as it could since she was tied to a chair. The pain she felt was unbearable.

"I-I-I-I'm s-sorry..." she whispered.

"Good girl." Gothel patted her cheek.

"Gothel, let's go. Leave her." Maleficent said and bounced away, followed by Gothel. Rae was left alone, and all she could do was cry.

 **I haven't done this in a while, but I just want to thank you all for following/favouriting and reviewing. It honestly makes mine and Lish's day :)**

 **I hope everyone has a nice week!**


	41. Forty

Back in Auradon, the gang was still clueless; Mal, Cecilia and Grey were in Cecilia and Rae's room together, trying to put pieces together.

"So you're telling me, this is Rae's necklace and she never takes it off?" Mal questioned. "Then there's definitely something wrong here."

"You're telling me. Something definitely happened." Said Grey.

"Then we've gotta go figure this out." Mal said. "But there's no way we can do it alone."

"Where are the others?" asked Ceci.

"Ben will most likely be in his office. Evie will be in our room working on dresses. Jay and Carlos will be in their room with Maddie." Mal said. "We're gonna need them all."

"Let's go." Grey nodded.

They went and rounded up everyone. The group of eight all stood in the forest where Grey had found the necklace. It had begun to get dark.

"So what do we do?" Maddie asked.

"It would probably be better if we all split up." Jay suggested.

"Jay take Carlos, Evie and Ben with you. Ceci, Maddie and Mal with me." Grey ordered.

"Oi, why'd you split me and Jay?" Maddie questioned, looking at Grey.

"Because I don't need you two sneaking off and making out instead of finding Rae." He said with a straight face.

"Oh come on." Maddie rolled her eyes. "Really, you're just jealous because I interfere with your bromance."

"Maddie it's fine, he's not wrong..." Jay muttered.

"Shut up you're both against me." She said, crossing her arms.

"I need her found Maddie." Grey turned to her. "Do you understand?" he said, a vulnerable look on his face.

"And we will." Ceci reassured. Maddie's face softened and she dropped her arms beside her.

"Well we're not making any progress just stood here, are we?"

"I... I'm going to see if... if she's in.. in the forest quickly. There's a place where we like to hang out…" Ceci stumbled. Before anyone said anything, she sped off.

"Oooookkayyyy?" Mal raised an eyebrow.

"We'll come find you if we find anything." Jay said, quickly pecking Maddie's lips before he walked off to the right with Carlos, Evie and Ben.

"Guess it's just us then until blondie comes back." Maddie said.

"Yeah..." Grey looked down at the necklace.

"We're going to find her Grey." Mal said reassuringly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We will."

"I hope so." he said as Ceci came jogging back. "Let's go."

For half an hour they searched through the forest. They called out her name, they flashed lights at trees, but there was no sign of the girl.

"It's getting late Grey... maybe we'd be better off coming back out in the morning when it's lighter..." Mal suggested.

"Maybe we should go find the rest of 'em and see if they found anything." Maddie said. Suddenly, there was a rustling coming from a nearby bush.

"What the hell was that?" Mal quickly spun around to look at the bush. Grey sprinted to the bush and parted the leaves, revealing a male figure who had clearly gotten stuck. He grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him out throwing him to the ground, and pressed a foot onto his chest.

"Cecilia, light please." he said. When the blonde shone the light on the man's face, it revealed a familiar looking face with red hair and sideburns. Grey paled. "Stabbington."


	42. FortyOne

**I would like to apologise for the lack of updates for the past couple of months. Exam season was draining and once that was done I was off travelling with no computer. I'm sorry guys. But I'm back, and updates will (hopefully) be somewhat regular. (I also apologise for any formatting issues)**

 **That being said...t** **hank you all for following, reviewing or even just reading this story. It means a lot.**

 **Rest in peace, Cameron Boyce. You will be missed by everyone.**

"How the hell did he get here?!" Mal exclaimed, looking down at the man.

"Isn't he like your mum's sidekick or whatever?" Maddie asked.

"Yes he is." Grey growled and put more weight on his foot. "Stabbington, what the fuck are you doing here?" Stabbington gave no reply.

"Answer me!" Grey pressed his foot into the man's neck so he wasn't able to breathe completely.

"Your mother..." Stabbington struggled. "She sent me... to keep an eye on you..." he explained.

"What?" Grey said, a bit stunned. "How long have you been here?"

"As long as you have..."

"Wait…." Ceci interrupted. "Did you talk to his mother today?" she asked, a feeling of dread filling her. Stabbington went silent again.

"Did you talk to my mother today?!" Grey exploded, pushing his foot down even more.

"Yes! Yes I did..." Stabbington replied quickly.

"Did you mention a girl in the call?" Mal asked.

"Yes." Stabbington said. He had given in with any protest or denial.

"Fuck!" Grey shouted, removed his foot, grabbed the man by the shirt and, with anger-filled strength pushed him against a tree. "What did you do to her!?" he exploded.

"G-Gothel wanted her..." Stabbington said nervously. "She's on the... the Isle."

"You fucker! Do you realise what you have done?!" Grey slammed him against the tree and then threw him to the ground, knocking him out. He began punching the already unconcious man.

"Grey, Grey!" Mal tried to pull Grey back. She turned around. "Maddie, go find the others." Maddie nodded and ran off. "Grey please stop!" Mal exclaimed.

"Why!?" He spun around with an amount of anger in his eyes that no one had ever seen before. "My mother and your mother have her! Do you know what they will do to her?!" Mal paused for a moment.

"Grey I know... but it's not him you need to take your anger out on. It's Gothel and my mom. We're going to save Rae, no matter what." she kept her hand on Grey's shoulders.

"Can you get some guards? I want this fucker in jail." Grey growled.

"Grey we can't. Not right now. They'll send guards to the Isle and that's not good, we can't let them. We need to get Rae first." Mal said firmly, yet also softly.

"Are you saying we go there ourselves?" asked Ceci. "T-to the I-Isle?"

"We have to." Mal nodded. "We'll all go." Ceci gulped but nodded. Maddie came running back with Jay, Carlos, Ben and Evie.

"I found 'em." Maddie said.

"What happened?" Jay asked.

"This fucker." Grey kicked the unconscious man. "Has been reporting back to my mother." he spat the last word out as if it were poison. "And took Rae to the Isle." Evie covered her mouth in shock.

"She's on the Isle? Well that's never good..." Evie shook her head.

"No... and she's most likely with my mother too.." Mal said.

"What are we gonna do?" Maddie asked. "We're gonna have to go get her."

"Shit." Carlos cussed and Ben was quiet.

"We're all going to the Isle on this rescue mission." Mal said. "And I'm going to confront my mother."

"But..." Evie interrupted. "We can't go looking like this." She looked around and everyone's outfits.

"What do I wear? You all have Isle gear but..." Ceci trailed off.

"Don't worry, I can fix that problem." Evie said, grabbing Ceci's hand, pulling her away.

"Meet at the entrance in an hour. Don't get caught. With Maleficent and Gothel, we can't waste any time. Rae is in danger." Mal said seriously. "Oh and, Carlos, don't bring Dude this time."


	43. Forty-Two

**Shortish Filler tonight guys. Enjoy :)**

An hour later, the eight teens met up at the entrance of Auradon Prep, all dressed in their Isle getups.

"Is everyone ready?" Mal asked the group.

"Of course, we can do this." Maddie said confidently.

"I guess." Jay shrugged.

"You guys have all done this before." Ceci pointed out, shaking a bit and looking totally out of comfort with her Isle-appropriate clothes.

"You'll be fine, Ceci." Mal smiled slightly.

"It's not that bad." Maddie shrugged.

"Cecilia, nothing will happen." Grey said seriously. "I am not letting anything happen. And I promise you, we will get Rae back."

"Of course we will. We're all going to do this together." Mal said.

"Are we taking a car?" Jay asked.

"Well it's what we did last time." Maddie said.

"And it's our only way through the magic barrier." Evie added.

"What are we doing with him?" Carlos pointed at the Stabbington bro they had dragged to the garage.

"Uhmmmmm..." Mal turned to Grey.

"We could hide him in the trunk?" Jay suggested.

"He won't fit." Ben said.

"Then what do you suggest we do, your highness?" Maddie bowed mockingly.

"Tie him up and leave him here?" suggested Carlos.

"And if someone finds him?" Mal raised an eyebrow.

"Then they can decide what the hell to do with him."

"Fine. You go ahead and do that."

"Look can we just go already?" Maddie groaned. "It's boring just standing here."

"No time to waste. Let's go." Grey said. "Who's driving?" Mal, Carlos, Evie and even Maddie pointed at Jay.

"Oh come on." He complained.

"You did drive last time." Maddie shrugged.

"I thought at least you'd be on my side." he grumbled.

"Jay, just drive. We don't have time to argue over it." Mal rolled her eyes. "Grey go shotgun. We're not letting Maddie take it."

"I wasn't going to!" Maddie protested.

"Sure." Jay nodded. "I believe you."

"Yeah, I don't want to die." Grey said, getting into the car.

"Oi I wasn't gonna do anything!" Maddie huffed.

"Maddie, even I don't believe that." Evie said as the VKs, Ceci and Ben got in the car.

"What would I have done?" Maddie asked in protest as she got in the car.

"Probably killed us all." Carlos commented.

"How would I even manage to do that?"

"Can we get going?" Grey groaned.

"Fine fine I'll shut up." Maddie sighed, crossing her arms and slouching in her seat. Jay soon started the car and drove off. They were in silence for a while until Jay broke it, glancing at Grey every few seconds.

"She's going to be okay, we're gonna save her." he said reassuringly.

"How do you know? Knowing Maleficent, she could be..." he broke off

"She won't be. She will be okay." Jay said.

"Jay! The barrier!" Mal cried.

"Oh shit." he cursed, quickly pressing the button to open the magic barrier.

"See I'm not the one who distracted him. Told you they had a bromance." Maddie scoffed.

"Sorry I'm just worried about Rae being dead." Grey scoffed.

"Can we not?! Please. Maddie just shut up." Jay sighed.

"Alright sorry." Maddie said sarcastically. "You just side with him and disregard me."

"I'm not going to get into this now. Not on when a life is at risk." Jay sighed again.

"Maddie, jealousy doesn't look good on you." Carlos teased.

"Fuck off puppy boy." Maddie snapped.

"Maddie, calm down." Ben said.

"Oh I'm fine. Perfectly calm." Maddie said, once again with sarcasm, her arms still crossed.


End file.
